Le coeur de Severus Rogue
by Velvetvoice17
Summary: La vie de Severus bascule le jour où ses deux parents meurent. Lily le soutient, mais pour combien de temps? Le jeune serpentard est en effet très attiré par la magie noire...
1. Raison et sentiments

Le cœur de Severus Rogue 

Chapitre I : Raison et Sentiments

**C'était le début des vacances d'été. Le Poudlard Express avait ramené tous les jeunes sorciers de la célèbre école de sorcellerie chez eux et le soleil du début juillet trônait haut dans le ciel, réchauffant de ses longs rayons bâtiments et habitants. Une légère brise soufflait entre les vieilles bâtisses délabrées de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Je sortis de chez moi, fermant en douceur la porte fragile qui tremblait entre ses gonds. Mes parents se disputaient encore et les hurlements de mon père m'empêchaient de me concentrer sur **_**Philosophie des Adeptes de la Magie Noire à Travers le Temps. **_

**Depuis une semaine déjà, j'étais libéré de mes cours et me sentais affreusement perdu et inoccupé en dehors de Poudlard. Heureusement, mes longues heures de solitude auxquelles se mêlaient les disputes et rixes de mes parents étaient entrecoupées par la visite quotidienne que je rendais à mon amie. Ma seule amie. Elle habitait près du parc où de nombreux enfants jouaient, riaient, pleuraient et criaient durant l'été. Non, je n'aimais pas les enfants. Ils étaient trop bruyants et trop agités pour mon goût poussé du silence et de la réflexion, au calme. Jamais je ne pourrais m'occuper un jour de ces pénibles chimpanzés braillards ! Nous étions donc en vacances et tous les jours depuis que le train nous ait ramené à King's Cross, Lily et moi nous promenions et discutions dans le quartier. **

**La jeune fille et moi nous étions rencontrés des années auparavant et c'est moi qui lui avais révélé qu'elle était une sorcière. Depuis, nous étions liés et même si elle avait été répartie à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard, nos relations étaient amicales. Seulement amicales. A mon grand dam… Mais comment lui faire comprendre ? Comment avouer mes sentiments ? J'en étais, je le savais, totalement incapable et je me trouvais coincé dans une situation très désagréable : mon cœur me criait de lui hurler mon amour et ma bouche et ma raison refusaient obstinément le moindre acte dans cette direction. J'avais une peur incommensurable de me faire rejeter, de la perdre, de ne plus la revoir, du simple fait de penser qu'elle pourrait me rire au nez, et enfin j'étais terrifié à l'idée de gâcher notre précieuse amitié. Mais elle était si douce, si intelligente, si gentille… Jamais elle ne pourrait me faire du mal. Jamais elle ne me repousserait comme elle l'avait fait avec ce maudit Potter. Mais je chassai ce déplaisant gryffondor de mon esprit et toutes les idées sombres que j'avais en tête lorsque je la vis enfin.**

**Assise sur un banc dans le parc, comme d'habitude, un énorme livre relié de cuir entre les mains, elle semblait très concentrée et j'hésitais à la déranger. Je l'observai quelques minutes depuis un arbre touffu qui cachait du soleil brûlant ma peau trop pâle. Sa chevelure rousse portait de nombreux reflets dorés et lumineux sous les rayons de l'astre du jour. C'est lorsque je la voyais dans cette attitude que mon cœur se soulevait ; j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait voler vers elle, se jeter sur elle et lui appartenir à jamais. Mais ma cage thoracique le lui interdisait et le gardait prisonnier de ma personne. **

**Je m'approchais d'elle, toujours concentrée, et m'assis à son côté sur le banc. Elle leva les yeux dans ma direction et ses deux sublimes émeraudes se posèrent sur moi. Mon cœur se tendit encore vers elle lorsque ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi.**

**-Salut, Sev' !**

**Cette voix, si douce, si parfaite… Aaah… Allons Sev', concentre-toi ! Pas de distraction ! Sois sérieux, comme d'habitude. Et ces idées ne sont pas bonnes pour ton moral ! Dis un truc intelligent !**

**-Tu lis quoi ?**

**-Moi aussi je vais bien, se moqua-t-elle toujours souriante. **

**Je grognais une excuse. Ah je savais qu'il manquait quelque chose pour la conversation civilisée… Elle poursuivit :**

**-**_**Enchantements et Sortilèges de Protection contre Sorciers Mal Intentionnés.**_

**-Quelqu'un t'a menacé ?! **

**J'avais haussé le ton et prit un air scandalisé, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Elle me regarda d'un air bizarre et secoua la tête en signe de négation.**

**-Non, je m'informe c'est tout. Par les temps qui courent tu sais…**

**-Bien sûr… Pardon je…**

**-Tu me protégerais ? lança-t-elle, énigmatique.**

**Mon cœur refit un bond dans ma poitrine et je répondis au quart de tour.**

**-Evidemment !**

**Je me morigénai mentalement… Cette fille me rendait fou. N'étais-je pas le premier à réfléchir avant de parler ? Et jouant les preux chevaliers, je lui jurais presque amour et protection à ses pieds. Je baissai les yeux sur les mains que j'avais posées sur mes cuisses, respirant lentement pour calmer mes ardeurs chevaleresques. Je la voyais sourire du coin de l'œil.**

**-Tu as lu le journal ? Me demanda-t-elle prenant un air à la fois triste et sérieux.**

**-Non. Mon père ne veut plus de hibou dans la maison alors…**

**-Ah…je te ferai un bulletin tous les jours alors, sourit-elle. **

**Comme j'acquiesçai, elle poursuivit : **

**-Des moldus qui campaient dans un champ près de Nottingham ont été attaqués par des mangemorts. Cinq morts et aucun survivant. Comme d'habitude… Ils ont aussi essayé d'agresser des gobelins pour entrer dans Gringotts, mais ils se sont fait repousser et on a appelé les Aurors. Fol Œil a fait un vrai carnage… Un mort et les trois autres sont blessés. Enfin, on ne va pas les plaindre. Autrement, le ministre ne fait toujours rien pour arrêter les attaques. Il s'occupe du Traité sur la non-prolifération des fangieux en milieu marécageux, et il ne commente même pas les dernières attaques. **

**Je restais silencieux, ruminant ses dernières paroles. Je n'étais pas particulièrement contre les mangemorts et leur maître, et certaines de mes connaissances à Serpentard lui avait déjà juré allégeance. Je savais que Lily avait depuis le début des événements choisi son camp et qu'elle exécrait les actes du mage noir. Le maître en question me fascinait tant ses pouvoirs étaient puissants mais j'émettais une réserve quant à l'idéologie qu'il prônait. La plupart des élèves venant de familles moldues n'étaient pas aussi doués que les autres, ou plutôt que moi. Hormis Lily, bien évidemment. J'étais personnellement Sang-mêlé et nous étions certainement deux des élèves les plus doués de Poudlard. Lily savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait faire quand elle sortirait de Poudlard : Auror. Pour ma part, l'avenir était bien loin et flou et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de mon métier futur.**

**Nous continuâmes donc de parler de choses et d'autres jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, nous promenant entre les ruelles plus sombres lorsque nous fûmes fatigués de rester assis. Et pendant un mois entier, nous passâmes nos après-midi ensemble et notre complicité s'accrut encore durant ce mois de juillet. Puis, au début du mois d'août, mes craintes quant à une hypothétique relation plus durable m'empêchèrent d'aller la voir. Je n'osais la regarder sans penser à nous et mon malaise s'agrandit, me rongeant de l'intérieur et ne me lassant plus de répit. Je la voyais en fermant les yeux, en me couchant, en rêvant, en me réveillant, en somnolant. La nuit comme le jour mes pensées se consacraient à sa seule et unique personne. Elle m'envoyait des hiboux tous les jours et mêmes plusieurs fois par jours et venaient parfois tambouriner contre la porte fragile de la maison. Cela exaspérait mon père qui, le troisième jour, lorsque le deuxième hibou de la journée s'était engouffré dans la maison, m'avait violemment giflé et ordonné que cela ne se reproduise plus. Malheureusement, Lily avait persévéré et j'osais à peine descendre manger tant je craignais mon père. Cette situation dura donc jusqu'à cette fameuse journée, celle qui bouleversa ma vie.**


	2. Eté meurtrier

**Chapitre II : Eté meurtrier**

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre exigüe, assis bien droit sur la chaise de mon bureau, potassant _Potions mortelles pour sorciers avertis_ et tendant l'oreille parfois pour vérifier si mes parents se disputaient toujours. Toujours les mêmes cris, les mêmes pleurs et le pire de tout, le même bruit terrible : celui des coups que recevait ma mère. Je bouillais intérieurement, mais tentais aussi de faire abstraction à ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce du dessous. Je me concentrai sur ma lecture à nouveau, me fermant à toute atteinte extérieure.

J'étais habitué, depuis tout jeune, à entendre mes parents se disputer et se battre, ou du moins à ce que mon père batte ma mère. Ce n'était qu'un simple moldu, étroit d'esprit et complètement idiot. Il se mettait dans des rages folles pour n'importe quelle raison, de la plus frivole à la plus grave. Malheureusement, ma mère en était totalement amoureuse et j'avais bien du mal à comprendre cette indigne faiblesse à son sang. Nous, sorciers, pouvions nous en sortir seuls et cet ivrogne imbécile et incapable tenait plus du boulet, ses chaînes ferrées à nos chevilles, plutôt que du père de famille. Il était largement loin d'être un modèle pour moi. Je le haïssais et il me le rendait bien. Cependant, je maudissais ma faiblesse, certainement ma seule et unique faiblesse : celle de ne pas m'opposer à lui, de le laisser traiter injustement celle qui m'avait mis au monde. Je préférais fermer yeux et oreilles et me plonger ardemment dans les études plutôt que d'écouter ce que mon cœur me suppliait de faire : être courageux et enfin barrer son chemin, carrer mes frêles épaules et me battre.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que je possédais le droit d'utiliser la magie comme je l'entendais puisque j'étais majeur. Mon père n'osait donc plus s'en prendre physiquement à moi. Il est vrai que, pour ma propre personne, je n'aurais pas réellement hésité à me servir de cette arme qu'il ne possédait pas : la magie.

Soudain, un cri aigu déchira mes tympans. Puis un bruit sourd plus violent que les autres se fit entendre et enfin, un effroyable silence. N'y tenant plus, je posai le livre et pris ma baguette en main. Lentement, sans faire le moindre bruit, je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvris, me glissant dans l'étroit escalier de bois. A droite, je vis la porte du salon entr'ouverte et vis avec horreur du sang d'un rouge si foncé qu'il en paraissait noir sur le vieux parquet défoncé. Le liquide traçait un mince filet qui s'étendit ensuite de plus en plus à chaque seconde. De l'endroit où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais voir personne, ni mon père, ni ma mère. J'avançai jusqu'à la porte et la poussait du bout des doigts. Une odeur de sang chaud me prit la gorge et m'asphyxia dès que je fis un pas dans le salon. Je vis mon père à genoux près du corps ensanglanté de ma mère.

Une bouffée de haine monta alors dans ma poitrine et me donna toute la force dont j'avais manqué ces dernières années. D'un geste de ma baguette, j'envoyai mon géniteur s'écraser contre le mur opposé de la pièce, faisant trembler notre modeste demeure. Il se releva, ses jambes chancelantes sous lui et passa la main derrière son crâne qui semblait être profondément entaillé, vu le sang qui recouvrait sa main tremblante. Il me lança un regard à la fois étonné, furieux et empli d'une peur indicible. Je ne saurais décrire l'expression que j'arborais à cet instant mais elle avait manifestement un grand impact sur lui.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir ou tout simplement la folie d'un alcoolique, il s'élança vers moi tant bien que mal après le choc qu'il avait subit et prit en main un cendrier en verre qu'il balança de toutes ces forces dans ma direction. Un mouvement de baguette plus tard, le cendrier avait changé sa trajectoire et frappait à toute vitesse le front de l'homme visé dans un craquement odieux. Il s'écroula au sol, et ce fut tout. Mon premier meurtre. J'avais commis mon premier meurtre. J'avais tué mon père. Cette idée ne passa qu'une seconde dans mon esprit et je me tournai vers le corps de ma mère qui reposait à côté de moi.

La tâche de sang s'était largement étendue sous elle et autour d'elle et je fus obligé de me mettre à genoux dedans pour vérifier si l'effroyable vérité était bien réelle. Je posai deux doigts sur sa carotide et tendait l'oreille dans l'espérance d'entendre d'un hypothétique souffle. Un battement effleura mes doigts et un souffle aussi ténu qu'une brise légère caressa ma joue. Moi aussi, je relâchai l'air contenu jusque là dans mes poumons et mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Soulagé, je la soulevai et décidai de l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, en dépit du fait que je n'avais pas encore mon permis de transplanage. Je me concentrai, ma mère dans mes bras. Les trois D. Je sentais la lourde et humide chaleur du sang qui coulait contre mon torse. Destination, détermination. Elle poussa un petit gémissement. Décision.

J'arrivai directement dans le hall de l'hôpital qui semblait plutôt déserté. Très vite, un médicomage s'avança vers moi, accompagné de deux guérisseuses. Il fit apparaître un brancard et ôta mon fardeau de mes bras. Sans un mot, ils partirent vers l'ascenseur et disparurent, me laissant seul, les bras ballants et la chemise trempée et collante. Je lançai un regard circulaire et m'assis dans la salle d'attente, seul. Je ne savais que faire et cette désagréable impression me torturait. Je n'osais réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui et les conséquences de mes actes.

Il était certain qu'il allait y avoir une enquête, que je serais arrêté et que j'irai en prison. Je devais absolument trouver une solution pour me sortir de ce guêpier. Le corps de mon père était toujours étendu sur le sol du salon. Il y avait aussi le sang…du sang partout recouvrant chaque latte du plancher ou presque. Je devais faire disparaître ce corps, ce sang et toute trace pouvant me discréditer. Il était hors de question de manquer ma dernière année à Poudlard, de ne pas passer mes ASPICs à cause de cet homme. Jamais je ne me soumettrais à cela.

J'étais bien sûr occupé par le sort de ma mère… Mais mon sort m'importait nettement plus. Je ruminais longtemps cette idée et, tout bien réfléchi, je dus admettre à contre cœur que je serais déchiré si elle mourait. Elle restait mon seul modèle. Je décidai donc de retourner à la maison le temps que les docteurs fassent leur travail et de faire mon possible pour que toute trace pouvant me ramener à mon père disparaisse de la surface de la terre.

Je transplanai une fois encore et me retrouvai directement dans la maison, au milieu du salon. J'étudiais la pièce et commençai machinalement à nettoyer le sang de ma mère sur le sol. Elle avait du heurter la table basse et s'être cogné la tête violemment. J'enlevai le sang séché du coin de la table et me tournait vers le corps de mon défunt père.

Il était allongé sur le dos, la tête sur le côté et le visage recouvert de sang. Le cendrier qu'il m'avait lancé et qui l'avait finalement tué reposait à côté de lui, brisé en mille morceaux. Je mis tous les bris de verre dans la poubelle et revint vers le corps inanimé. Planté au milieu de la pièce, je réfléchissais au moyen de faire disparaître le corps quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna. Une terreur insupportable m'envahit. Déjà ? Comment avaient-t-ils pu deviner ? Ma mère s'était-elle réveillée et avait avoué la vérité ? Mon transplanage les avait-il alerté ?

Je traversai le salon et le couloir et restai pétrifié devant la porte. On sonna une nouvelle fois et on frappa à la porte. Je m'avançai et vit par la fenêtre un visage décidé sous une abondante chevelure rousse. Lily… Mon cœur se serra d'autant plus. Comment allais-je lui annoncer ce qu'il s'était déroulé ? Devais-je mentir à ma meilleure amie, à celle que j'aimais si profondément… J'hésitais à ne pas ouvrir. Elle se lasserait certainement au bout d'un moment. J'étais caché dans la pénombre et elle ne pouvait me voir. Je l'observais discrètement. Non, elle ne renoncerait pas. Son poing cognait plus fort contre la porte et elle sonnait avec insistance sans discontinuer à présent. Je décidai de ne pas ouvrir et fit demi-tour vers le salon.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et me pétrifiai.

-Sev' !

Je me retournai et vis que la belle gryffondore était apparemment très en colère. Si j'avais de gros problèmes avant, j'en avais maintenant un de plus à régler, et non des moindres…


	3. Où le coeur nous mène

**Chapitre III : Où le cœur nous mène**

-Pas un mot depuis une semaine ! Je t'ai envoyé au moins vingt hiboux ! Aucune réponse ! Et moi je m'inquiète pendant que Monsieur fait on ne sait quoi ! Où étais-tu ? Tu avais dit qu'on pourrait se voir tous les jours puisque c'étaient les vacances ! Je comprends bien que tu ne veuilles pas me voir _tous_ les jours, mais on a passé quasiment un mois ensemble et d'un coup, plus rien. Aucune nouvelle. Je me suis fait du souci. Je suis venue plusieurs fois et personne n'est venu m'ouvrir ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? Sev ! Ca ne va pas ?! Répond-moi, nom d'une tête de troll !

Si elle savait…Mais je n'osais rien dire, rien faire. Je la vis traverser le couloir jusqu'à moi, impuissant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voie la maison, mon père, le sang…

-Severus ! Répond-moi ! Tu…tu es tellement pâle. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Je ne pus que secouer la tête pour exprimer mon désaccord. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et je baissai les yeux vers elle. Mon cœur se serrait toujours lorsqu'elle était près de moi. Une sensation de froid m'avait envahi et engourdi. Je commençai à claquer des dents. Ma mâchoire était incontrôlable. Je me sentais très mal, trop mal. Ce que j'avais fait était trop grave pour que je le garde pour moi. Moi qui me sentais si fier de mon impassibilité, si fier que personne ne puisse me déchiffrer…Et cette petite gryffondore rousse, fille de moldus qui plus est, me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Elle répétait mon nom et me demandait ce qui n'allait pas. J'entendais sa voix douce comme si j'étais sous l'eau, de loin.

-Severus, tu me fais peur. Mais, c'est du sang ! Tu es blessé ? Viens dans le salon. Il faut que je voie ça. Tes parents sont ici ?

Du sang ? Le salon ? Mes parents ? Je secouai la tête avec horreur.

-Non, arrivais-je à répondre. Je vais bien. Mais je suis très occupé. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu mais il faut que je continue…ce que je suis en train de faire. Je viendrai te voir quand je serai libre.

Elle me scruta d'un air inquisiteur de haut en bas, ce qui me plongea dans un plus grand malaise encore. Elle s'arrêta sur mes mains. Je les regardai à mon tour et vis qu'elles étaient recouvertes de sang, tout comme ma chemise. Je me félicitais intérieurement de ne porter que des vêtements noirs. Le liquide foncé ne se voyait presque pas. J'espérais cependant que l'odeur ne soit pas trop forte. J'avais la désagréable impression d'empester.

-Pourquoi as-tu du sang plein les mains ?

-C'est du sang de dragon, je prépare une potion.

-Toi, Severus Rogue, gâches du sang de dragon ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

-J'ai sursauté et…le flacon s'est renversé.

-Sev', commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, pourquoi me mens-tu ?

Je serrai les dents. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cette fille mette son nez dans mes affaires ! J'avais tellement de choses à régler et à penser ! Elle en devenait exaspérante ! Et cette voix si douce, ce timbre si chéri…J'avais envie de tout lui raconter. Elle était ma meilleure amie. Elle avait toujours réponse à tout. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et me morigénai mentalement.

-Je ne te mens pas et même si c'était le cas, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Lâchais-je d'une voix cassante.

Son air blessé et triste faillit me fendre le cœur. C'était pour son bien qu'il fallait que je cache la vérité. Son bien et le mien. Une fois que cette histoire serait enterrée, je retournerais la voir, m'excuserais et tout serait comme avant. Je crus avoir gagné lorsque je la vis hésiter. Mais son air abattu se transforma en quelques secondes et c'est à ce moment là que je compris qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas avant que je lui aie avoué jusqu'au dernier mot ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Sev', tu peux tout me dire tu sais, et c'est ce que tu vas faire. Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle quand je secouai la tête.

Elle me prit par le poignet et commença à se diriger vers le salon. Paniqué, je l'arrêtai. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voie le corps de mon père avant de connaître l'histoire. Elle eut l'air surpris lorsque je la poussai contre le mur du couloir en la tenant par les épaules. En d'autres circonstances, jamais je n'aurais osé un contact si proche sans arrière-pensées. Je ne peux nier n'en avoir pas eu à cet instant mais ma préoccupation à ce moment-là était plus importante que les supplications de mon cœur.

Plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, d'un vert si exquis que je faillis m'y perdre, mes mains toujours posées sur ses épaules, je racontai tout. Les faits bruts, racontés de ma voix qui ne trembla à aucun moment, paraissaient plus immondes, affreux et terribles qu'ils ne l'avaient été sur le coup. Je terminai par son arrivée ici alors que je nettoyais le salon. Elle ne prononça pas un mot tout au long de mon long discours. Je voyais son expression changer parfois, et son regard dériver vers la porte fermée du salon.

Un silence interminable suivit ma tirade. Nous nous regardions les yeux dans les yeux, réfléchissant. Le seul son audible était celui de nos respirations, haletantes et entrecoupées. Je ne savais absolument pas quelle serait sa réaction et j'attendais donc tendu le verdict qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

-Oh Severus…C'est…c'est terrible. Je suis désolée. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

-Quoi ? Tu veux m'aider ? Lui demandais-je, incrédule.

Elle soupira et me sourit. Mon cœur vacilla une fois de plus.

-C'est à ça que servent les amis, Sev'. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Ton père a fait quelque chose d'horrible. Et toi, tu…tu as fait ce que tu as trouvé juste sur le moment. Tu ne penses pas qu'il faut appeler la police ?

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête, paniqué.

-Demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut-être que Dumbledore…

-Non. Personne ne doit savoir. S'il te plait, ajoutais-je d'une voix suppliante qui ne me ressemblait pas et que je détestais.

-Montre-moi le salon. On verra là-bas ce qu'on peut faire.

Elle avait l'air décidé et son assurance me rassura quelque peu. Je la guidai jusqu'à la scène du crime et ouvris la porte en grand. J'entrai avant elle et refermai la porte à sa suite. Je la vis balayer la pièce des yeux, s'arrêtant sur le corps sans vie de mon père. J'avais déjà nettoyé une grande partie de la pièce et le seul gros problème restant était la dépouille ensanglantée. Son regard revint vers moi et elle me détailla à nouveau des pieds à la tête.

-Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et te changer. Tu as l'air d'un cadavre ambulant. Je vais rester ici et réfléchir à un moyen de nous débarrasser de lui.

Elle désigna mon père du doigt et je vis qu'elle réprimait un frisson. La laisser seule ici avec pour seule compagnie un mort ne me plaisait guère mais elle avait raison. Le sang séché collait à ma peau et j'avais besoin d'une douche pour laver non seulement l'hémoglobine mais aussi mes péchés. Ma tête était trop pleine et mon cœur trop chamboulé par les évènements. Lily avait raison, comme toujours.

J'acquiesçai à regret et sortis de la pièce, me retournant juste sur le seuil. Je baissai la tête et murmurait :

-Merci Lily. Merci.

Je m'éclipsai tout de suite après, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Je montai les marches quatre à quatre et m'enfilai dans la salle de bains. Mon regard tomba sur le miroir et mon reflet. Je ne regardais jamais mon visage dans une glace, n'aimant pas ma physionomie. Je regardai mes mains défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Elles étaient pleines de sang et tremblaient. Je fronçai le nez quand je vis, en enlevant ma chemise, que le sang avait raidi le tissu et qu'il gardait la forme de mon torse. Je la déposai dans la bassine de linge sale et ôtai mon pantalon et le reste de mes affaires. Frissonnant, j'entrai dans la douche exiguë et ouvris les robinets. L'eau brulante me détendit quelque peu et un souffle nouveau revigora mes poumons.

Malgré l'envie quasi irrésistible de rester plus longtemps sous cette eau purificatrice, j'essayais de me dépêcher. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans ce salon, voir cet homme, devoir le toucher, trouver une solution à mes ennuis. J'aurai voulu que cet instant ne se termine jamais et rester enfermé pour toujours dans cette salle de bain dans la chaleur et l'humidité réconfortante et sereine de cette petite pièce. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, la réflexion était mon passe-temps favori et je pensais mon cerveau capable de résoudre les énigmes les plus insolubles, les casse-têtes les plus insensés. Mais que devait-on faire lorsque l'on se trouvait dans une situation analogue à la mienne ? Lorsque l'acte que l'on a commis est si grave que l'on a l'impression d'être perdu, incapable de se sortir du labyrinthe de la terreur et de la culpabilité.

J'espérais à la fois ardemment et sans espoir aucun que Lily trouverait la solution et me sauverait. Mais je me sentais aussi mal à l'aise, et même terriblement coupable de l'avoir trempée dans cette affaire. J'avais l'impression effroyable de la faire devenir complice d'un meurtre qu'elle n'avait pas commis, victime de mon incapacité à me débrouiller seul, seulement coupable d'aider son ami, moi… Si jamais…Non. Je ne devais pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait si nous étions découverts. Nous trouverions la solution.

Je sortis de la douche et me dépêchai de me sécher les cheveux et de me rhabiller avec des vêtements propres et secs. Les cheveux mouillés, plaqués contre mes joues maigres, je sortis de la salle de bain et descendis l'étroit escalier. Je respirai deux fois longuement et silencieusement avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Je n'avais prit que quelques minutes mais je me maudissais d'avoir laissé Lily seule dans cet endroit si malsain et si morbide. Elle était assise sur le divan, dos tourné au cadavre resté tel quel sur le parquet taché.

Je la voyais de profil. Les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains, elle réfléchissait. Ses longs cheveux roux pendaient de chaque côté de son visage, dorés par les faibles reflets provenant des fenêtres. Mon cœur fit une fois encore un bond dans ma poitrine mais cette vision enchanteresse m'apaisa.

Elle sentit ma présence et ses douces émeraudes se posèrent sur moi. Elle me sourit et une nouvelle vague d'apaisement me soulagea. Sa présence ôtait petit à petit le fardeau qui m'oppressait.

-Je pense que j'ai trouvé, m'annonça-t-elle en souriant timidement.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Déjà ? Je ne croyais guère aux histoires de moldus mais si j'avais été plus enclin à cela, j'aurais cru aux anges, et j'aurais su que c'était elle mon ange, le gardien de ma vie, de mon cœur et de mon âme.


	4. Opération coup monté

**Chapitre IV : Opération coup monté**

Lily se leva du divan et s'avança vers moi, jouant avec ses mains. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise et cherchait ses mots. Pour finir, à un pas de moi, elle leva les yeux et tenta de prendre de l'assurance dans mon regard perplexe.

-Tu es d'accord pour dire que par les temps qui courent, de nombreuses personnes disparaissent ou meurent dans des conditions plutôt inexpliquées bien qu'elles soient explicables mais qu'on ne les explique pas.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment. Mais que voulait-elle faire ? Faire passer la mort de mon père pour l'attaque de mangemorts ? Mais mon père était mort à cause d'un cendrier en pleine tête, nous n'avions reçu aucune menace et la marque des Ténèbres n'était pas apparue au dessus de la maison… Et il y avait encore le problème que constituait ma mère. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle contredise notre version… En pensant à ma mère, mon cœur se pinça : il fallait que je retourne la voir. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, et même si elle était encore en vie. Moi qui pensais que Lily allait avoir une bonne idée, qu'elle allait me sauver… Mon amie s'était aperçue de mon manque de réaction et aussi de ma subite tristesse et tenta de justifier son point de vue.

-Ecoute Sev', je sais qu'il va falloir faire beaucoup de choses avant de prévenir les Aurors : comme la marque, remettre tout ça en état et faire ce qu'on peut pour que ta mère se range à notre version… Mais ça peut marcher Sev', et c'est notre meilleure chance !

-Non. Déjà, si je choisis ça, je le ferai tout seul. Je ne veux pas que tu soies impliquée là-dedans. C'est ma faute et il est hors de question que tu risques de…

-Sev', arrête ! Maintenant je suis dans le coup de toute façon. Je suis ton amie. Je t'aiderai. Et jusqu'au bout. J'ai réfléchi à toutes les options qu'on avait et je ne vois que ça…

-Mais… Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Plus…discret.

-Non, j'ai réfléchi à toutes les possibilités. Mais tu veux vraiment plonger ton père dans un chaudron d'acide pour le faire disparaître au sens propre du terme ? Tu te sens de faire ça ? Moi non. Aller l'enterrer dans un coin reculé comme le Sahara ? Avec tous les agents de transplanage qui trainent je suis déjà stupéfaite qu'ils ne t'aient pas arrêté tout à l'heure. Alors avec un cadavre dans les bras… En plus, avec tout le travail qu'ont les Aurors en ce moment, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils n'iront pas au fond des choses et ils fourniront une excuse pour le travail de ton père. Oui, il y a encore cette question-là Sev'… Un homme ne disparaît pas sans laisser de traces.

-Il n'y a pas un sort ou une potion ? Quelque chose qui nous éviterait d'en parler au ministère.

-Non Sev'… Je ne vois rien. Et si tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler à Dumbledore…

Je secouai vivement la tête. Il était hors de question de mettre le directeur dans l'affaire. Il avait déjà été très dur d'avouer les faits à Lily et d'affronter son regard mais recommencer, et avec un inconnu qui plus est… Hors de question. Le vieux sorcier avait en outre beaucoup à faire. Il possédait d'énormes responsabilités au sein du Magenmagot et autres… J'avais une idée très floue de ce personnage… Il semblait aussi fou qu'ingénieux et me laissait plutôt perplexe. Je préférais les génies calmes et réfléchis alors que Dumbledore semblait toujours ailleurs, comme hors du temps.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule qui chantait vingt-trois heures. Quelle longue et épuisante journée… Je devais être dans un état pitoyable en dépit de la douche que je venais de prendre. Et il y avait encore tant de détails à régler… Je regardais Lily d'un air déprimé et abattu.

-Ca ira Sev'… On y arrivera. Elle soupira puis reprit. Il va falloir qu'on s'y mette. Au fait, tu sais comment on fait apparaître la marque des Ténèbres ?

Je crispai la mâchoire et hésitai, gêné, avant de répondre. Oui, je savais. J'avais entendu plusieurs fois Nott et d'autres élèves de Serpentard en parler, et je les avais même vu la faire apparaître une fois. Je me raclai la gorge et acquiesçai.

-Parfait. C'était le seul détail qui me faisait peur…

-Le seul ? lui lançai-je ironiquement.

Lily ne répondit pas mais prit un air résolu. Celui-ci ne me donna cependant aucun courage. J'étais absolument certain que ce plan était trop bancal et qu'il ne marcherait jamais. Résigné, je me préparais à remettre la pièce dans l'état où elle était avant mon nettoyage.

Nous optâmes pour un sortilège qui faisait revenir à l'état initial ce qu'il touchait. Nous l'utilisâmes sur tout ce que je pensais avoir déplacé et nous nous retrouvâmes quelques minutes plus tard avec la grande flaque de sang qui avait appartenu à ma mère. Le cendrier avait lui aussi retrouvé sa place à côté de la tête de mon père, les minuscules morceaux de verre étalés sur la plancher. Ne restaient que la marque des Ténèbres et mon témoignage. Nous devions aussi faire en sorte que la marque soit quelque peu effacée pour faire croire qu'elle était au dessus de la maison depuis plusieurs heures. C'est cette partie qui nous donna le plus de fils à retordre mais Lily se dit prête à tenter un sortilège de vieillissement qu'elle maîtrisait remarquablement, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait, pensai-je avec admiration...

Nous étions devant la maison. Un vent frais et vigoureux glissait autour de nous, mordant la peau de nos visages et de nos mains découverts. Nous frissonnions de peur et de froid. La journée avait été chaude mais les nuages avaient assombris un ciel que je n'avais guère eu le temps de regarder aujourd'hui, et la ruelle sombre et étroite ne réchauffait pas l'atmosphère maussade. En plus, un orage se préparait. Mais nous nous en réjouissions puisque la marque s'effacerait plus vite et cela empêcherait les Aurors de déterminer avec certitude l'heure de son apparition.

Inspirant une grande goulée d'air frais, je me lançai.

-Morsmordre !

Une fumée d'un vert brillant s'éleva vers le ciel et après plusieurs mouvements fluides de ma baguette, les volutes prirent la forme d'une tête de mort. Elle ouvrit ensuite la bouche et un serpent en sortit lentement. Je sentis Lily réprimer un frisson de dégoût à côté de moi. Je tournai la tête vers elle et la regardai lancer son sort de vieillissement vers la marque. Mon cœur s'était arrêté plusieurs secondes dans l'attente du résultat. Rien. Elle resta telle quelle, son vert scintillant toujours dans le ciel gris. Je me tournai à nouveau vers mon amie qui semblait aussi désemparée que moi.

-Tu as une autre idée ? lui demandai-je, anxieux.

-Je pourrai…non. Je… Aucune.

Sa voix se tintait de désespoir et je tentais plusieurs sorts pour faire disparaître la marque. Je n'eus pas plus de succès avec le sortilège d'effacement, de changement de couleur ou encore de gommage que Lily avec le sortilège de vieillissement. C'est alors qu'un coup de tonnerre retentit et que la pluie commença à tomber à grosses gouttes.

-Personne ne sortira par ce temps. Nous devrions rentrer et préparer ce que tu devras dire. Demain matin, nous écrirons une lettre au ministère pour les prévenir et nous attendrons les Aurors. Tu devrais peut-être passer voir ta mère aussi… Mais il faudrait que nous dormions. Tu as une mine abominable, Sev'.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle avait raison. Je regardais la marque encore bien brillante dans le ciel, la pluie s'abattant avec force sur mon visage. Je sentis la main douce de Lily prendre mon poignet et m'attirer vers la porte de la maison. Je la suivais distraitement, sans envie ni volonté, perdu dans mes lugubres pensées. Comment expliquer que des mangemorts n'avaient pas utilisé l'avada kedavra ? Comment allait ma mère ? Etait-elle toujours en vie ? Les Aurors croiraient-ils à notre histoire ? J'étais désespéré.

Lily ne me ramena pas dans le salon. Me tirant par le bras, elle me dirigeait jusqu'à l'escalier, puis jusqu'à ma chambre. Entrés tous deux dans la pièce, elle s'assit sur le lit tandis que je restai planté dans sur le seuil, ruisselant de pluie. Je la voyais me regarder fixement et s'inquiéter manifestement pour moi. Mais j'étais trop las pour faire le moindre geste.

-Sev', on y arrivera, me rassura-t-elle avec conviction. Viens t'asseoir. Encore un tout petit effort et ensuite tu dormiras jusqu'à demain matin. D'accord ?

J'acquiesçai et vins m'asseoir près d'elle.

-Bon, il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose de plausible et surtout que tu sois sûr de toi quand ils t'interrogeront. J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu allais dire et je pense que cette version ne sera pas mal. Tu m'écoutes Sev' ?

-Oui, oui vas-y. Explique-moi ce que je devrais dire. Si je vois des choses à rajouter ou à changer je te le dirais.

-Bien. Ton père était moldu et ta mère l'a épousé, ce qui, en soi, est un prétexte assez satisfaisant pour les mangemorts de les attaquer. L'important est de dire que tu n'étais pas chez toi lorsque le drame s'est produit et que tu as trouvé le salon dans l'état où il est quand tu es rentré.

-Et j'étais où ?

-Chez moi, bien sûr.

-Non. Je te l'ai dit, il est hors de question que tu soies plus mêlée à cette histoire que tu ne l'es déjà.

-Sev', au point où j'en suis, ça n'a pas d'importance. Et je suis ton meilleur alibi.

Non ! Elle ne devait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! J'avais l'impression de la crucifier moi-même. Je voyais déjà les détraqueurs s'avancer vers elle et lui donner leur fameux baiser… Un frisson secoua tout mon corps alors qu'elle continuait déjà. Je devais l'en empêcher.

-Tu diras donc que tu étais chez moi depuis le début de matinée, c'est le plus plausible… Tu es rentré en début d'après-midi où tu as vu la marque des Ténèbres au dessus de la maison. Il faut se dire qu'avec le temps nuageux et le vent qu'il y a, personne n'est sorti de chez lui, donc personne n'a pu voir la marque. En plus, la maison est tout au bout de la rue alors… De toutes manières, les Aurors ont beaucoup de travail et ils ne vérifient pas tout.

Je restais perplexe et incertain. J'étais persuadé que ça se passerait mal et que j'échouerai lamentablement à mentir. En plus, la fatigue et les émotions de la journée pesaient sur mon cœur et fermaient déjà mes yeux cernés. J'étouffai un bâillement alors que Lily continuait.

-Donc, tu es rentré, tu as vu la scène et ta mère toujours en vie. Tu l'as alors emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste et tu es resté auprès d'elle un certain temps. Ensuite tu es revenu vers…disons quatre heures, cet après-midi. Tu ne savais pas quoi faire et tu étais sous le choc. Tu m'as demandé conseil et nous avons, après avoir longtemps hésité, décidé de prévenir le ministère ce matin seulement.

J'acquiesçai. J'étais trop fatigué pour refuser, et sans illusion quant au fait qu'elle était mon seul espoir, si mince fut-il…

-Ca ira ?

Je grognais un « oui » à peine audible et la remerciai faiblement. Tout habillés, nous nous étendîmes côte à côte sur le lit. Je murmurai :

-Tu as prévenu tes parents ?

-Oui, me répondit-elle sur le même ton, je leur ai envoyé un hibou pendant que tu étais sous la douche.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu la fin de sa réponse. Mes yeux étaient déjà clos et le sommeil m'avait déjà envahi, gagnant la guerre contre ma volonté après une capitulation rapide. Je ne vis donc pas Lily me sourire une dernière fois avant de caler son corps contre le mien comme elle le pouvait dans le lit étroit.

Les heures passèrent rapidement. Mes rêves se tintaient du sang qui avait coulé hier et je me réveillai en sursaut alors que l'aube avait à peine déchiré le rideau de nuit au dehors. La journée s'annonçait plus belle que la veille. Le fil de mes pensées s'arrêta net quand je me rendis enfin compte de la présence de Lily entre mes bras, endormie paisiblement. Sa tête reposait contre mon épaule et sa main était posée sur mon cœur. Celui-ci se mit à battre la chamade et j'eus peur de la réveiller. En d'autres circonstances, notre situation m'aurait empli d'une joie inébranlable et saisissante.

Mais il allait falloir se lever et écrire cette maudite lettre…M'envoyer à l'échafaud… Je décidai donc de profiter de ce merveilleux instant, qui ne se reproduirait certainement jamais, avant de la réveiller. Je posai ma joue contre son front et caressai son dos. Jamais je ne me serais permis une si grande familiarité si elle avait été éveillée mais la tentation était trop séduisante et je prenais ça comme la dernière volonté d'un condamné à mort. Cette présence si proche à mes côtés m'enflammait, me consumait et me rendait plus conscient encore de ce que j'allais perdre en allant à Azkaban.

Je vis un rayon transpercer l'azur et je sentis Lily se trémousser contre moi. Je fis semblant de dormir pour profiter un peu plus de notre proximité. Après un temps, elle me secoua doucement l'épaule pour me réveiller. J'ouvris les yeux et tournai la tête vers elle qui me faisait face, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés et elle avait encore l'air fatigué mais elle répétait mon nom avec insistance d'une voix assurée. Mon cœur me faisait l'effet d'un tambour dans ma poitrine et j'essayais de respirer calmement pour faire taire la fanfare qui résonnait dans ma cage thoracique. Les émotions étaient trop fortes pour moi ces temps-ci…

Lily s'assit au bord du lit et enfila les chaussures qu'elle avait quittées la veille au soir.

-Il faut que nous écrivions la lettre et ensuite… il faudrait aller voir ta mère Sev'. Je ne sais pas encore comment on pourra la convaincre de répéter notre histoire aux Aurors mais si elle s'est cogné la tête, elle ne se souvient peut-être plus de ce qu'il s'est passé… Nous pourrions peut-être lui faire croire que c'est la vérité. Enfin, lève-toi. Il faut se dépêcher.

J'obéis et m'assis à mon bureau, une feuille de parchemin devant moi. Mes idées étaient plus claires après cette nuit de sommeil et je serais nettement plus utile aujourd'hui qu'hier. Je me rendais compte de mon impuissance la veille, une impuissance qui me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, parce que je m'étais trop reposé sur les compétences de ma précieuse amie. Plume en main, je commençai à écrire au ministère, priant les Aurors de venir à l'Impasse du Tisseur au plus vite, afin de régler l'affaire du meurtre de mon père. Je m'excusais aussi de ne pas les avoir appelés plus tôt, mais que le choc avait altéré mon jugement et que je ne savais que faire dans la situation où je me trouvais à ce moment-là. Après plusieurs ratures et ajustements effectués par nos soins communs, j'envoyai notre vieux hibou au cœur de Londres, au ministère de la Magie.

Après un passage rapide dans la salle de bains, nous partîmes ensemble pour Sainte-Mangouste et pénétrâmes dans le hall du célèbre hôpital. Je ne savais même pas si ma mère était encore en vie et la peur m'étreignait le ventre. Je m'approchai donc du bureau d'accueil et demandai à voir Mrs Eileen Prince.


	5. True lies

**Chapitre V : True lies **

La vieille femme à l'accueil me regarda par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, serrés à l'extrême en une courte queue de cheval, et je sentais à sa mine pincée qu'elle se demandait ce qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans venait faire ici, accompagné d'une jolie jeune fille. Après m'avoir étudié un moment, elle me lança d'un air morne :

-Faîtes la queue, comme tout le monde.

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi, où deux personnes attendaient sur des fauteuils rembourrés. Ils ne semblaient ni à l'agonie, ni pressés de venir voir la vieille femme.

-Je viens juste voir ma mère, Eileen Prince, répétai-je.

Avant d'entendre la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais, j'ajoutai :

-Je veux juste savoir à quel étage elle se trouve et si je peux la voir. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de faire la queue puisqu'il n'y a personne devant moi.

Avec un soupir, de mauvaise grâce, elle jeta un rapide regard vers la liste qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Après un instant, elle ajouta lentement :

-Je vous appelle un médicomage, vous pouvez patienter là-bas, dit-elle en désignant les fauteuils rembourrés de la main.

Je la remerciai et Lily et moi nous assîmes en silence à l'endroit que nous avait indiqué la vieille femme. J'espérais que l'attente ne serait pas trop longue : nous ne devions pas rentrer trop tard puisque les Aurors viendraient chez moi dans la journée. Je vis alors arriver au coin du couloir un médicomage d'une cinquantaine d'année, ses cheveux blancs coupés court. Il avançait d'un pas assuré et portait à la main plusieurs dossiers. Il arriva au bureau d'accueil et demanda à la vieille femme ce qu'on lui voulait. Cette dernière me montra du doigt et le médicomage, après un temps, vint vers nous. Nous nous levâmes et saluâmes le médicomage qui en fit de même.

-Vous venez pour Mrs Prince, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et rassurante.

-Oui, c'est ma mère, répondis-je, anxieux.

Un nœud s'était formé dans ma poitrine et avait grossi encore et encore durant l'attente. J'ajoutai, n'y tentant plus :

-Elle va bien ?

Je vis le médicomage chercher ses mots et compris. Malgré tout, j'attendais le verdict en silence, la tension montant dans mon corps à chaque centième de seconde. Il est des situations désespérées où l'espoir est vain mais reste tout de même présent, si infime soit-il. C'était le cas à ce moment-là, pendant les quelques petites secondes où le médecin chercha comment m'annoncer la nouvelle.

-Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu mais elle avait déjà perdu trop de sang. Les lésions étaient trop importantes pour être réparées. Je suis désolé. Elle est décédée dans la nuit.

Je restais silencieux un long moment. Lily et le médicomage me regardaient et appréhendaient ma réaction. La dernière phrase de l'homme avait détruit une part de moi, avait arraché un bout de mon âme. J'étais désormais seul. Orphelin et assassin. Coupable de ma propre solitude.

-Encore toutes mes condoléances. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Vous voulez la voir ?

Je secouai la tête. Après toutes ces années où j'avais ravalé mes larmes, m'étais empêché de pleurer, je ne pouvais pas parler. J'avais peur de fondre en pleurs devant Lily et en plein milieu de Sainte-Mangouste.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Elle est tombée ? Où est votre père ?

Je n'arrivais pas à répondre et secouais encore la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Le père de Severus est mort aussi. Lui et sa mère se sont fait attaqués par des mangemorts pendant que Severus était chez moi. Il a découvert sa mère encore en vie et il l'a amenée ici.

-Vous êtes sûrs que ce sont les mangemorts ? ajouta-t-il doucement. Ils utilisent plutôt des sortilèges.

-La marque flottait au dessus de la maison.

Le médicomage acquiesça en soupirant. Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé pour moi, mais il devait se retrouver dans cette situation bien souvent par les temps qui couraient. Lily se tourna vers moi et me demanda doucement :

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas la voir une dernière fois ?

Je secouai la tête encore une fois.

-Alors il vaudrait mieux que nous retournions chez toi. Les Aurors ne vont pas tarder.

J'acquiesçai. Je levai les yeux vers le médicomage. Il posa la main sur mon épaule et s'excusa une fois encore. Après m'avoir souhaité bon courage pour la suite et assuré que le corps de ma mère resterait à l'hôpital le temps qui serait utile pour l'enquête, il repartit en direction de l'ascenseur et de ses patients.

-Sev', dis quelque chose. Je…je suis désolée.

Je hochai la tête et serrai les dents dans le but de retenir les larmes qui piquaient mes yeux et menaçaient de déborder à tout moment.

-Il faut qu'on retourne à la maison, arrivai-je à grommeler.

Nous transplanâmes de nouveau jusque chez moi, devant la porte d'entrée. J'ouvris la porte et constatai que les Aurors n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Aucun hibou n'avait été renvoyé et rien dans la maison n'avait changé de place. Nous attendîmes leur arrivée dans la cuisine, un des seuls endroits qui n'étaient pas souillés de mauvais souvenirs.

Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé et je ne savais plus si c'était la faim ou le chagrin qui m'étreignait l'estomac. Assis l'un en face de l'autre à la table de la cuisine, nous attendions en silence ; elle, me regardant d'un air inquiet et moi, fixant intensément mes mains posées sur la table. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Elle fit une moue réprobatrice et referma la porte pour se diriger ensuite vers un placard. Elle en sortit du pain et du fromage puis farfouilla dans les tiroirs et prit un couteau. Elle posa le tout sur la table et coupa deux tranches de pain, et enfin deux parts de fromage. Elle me tendit ma portion et prit la sienne.

-Mange, m'ordonna-t-elle. Ca fait un siècle que tu n'as rien avalé. Tu vas tomber dans les pommes.

Je regardais le pain et le fromage avec dégoût et refusai de manger. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et je mordis dans le pain dur avant de devoir me battre plus encore. Je savais qu'elle essayait de me comprendre et me comprenait même en grande partie, mais je supportais mal de devoir me battre pour refuser une tranche de pain dans l'état où je me trouvais. Lily ne m'aurait pas laissé tranquille si je n'avais pas daigné manger. Je me bornai cependant à ne manger qu'une bouchée de pain à moitié rassis et qui resta coincé dans ma gorge. Lily s'en contenta et je la remerciai mentalement.

Soudain, nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir en grand et claquer contre le mur. Des voix retentirent dans le couloir et nous nous levâmes pour accueillir les Aurors. Un énorme bruit se fit entendre encore et je compris que la porte avait rendu l'âme suite au zèle tout particulier des Aurors. Arrivés dans le couloir face à eux, nous levâmes vivement les mains en signe de paix quand nous vîmes le premier homme pointer sa baguette en face de nous en criant de nous présenter. Ce fut Lily qui répondit :

-Lily Evans et Severus Rogue ! C'est nous qui vous avons envoyé le hibou !

Nous vîmes le premier homme avancer lentement dans le couloir peu éclairé, la baguette toujours pointée dans notre direction.

-Lumos !

A deux pas de nous, l'homme baissa enfin sa baguette. Il nous jaugea plusieurs secondes avant d'annoncer :

-Je suis Alastor Maugrey et voici mes hommes. Vous avez signalé une attaque de mangemorts ?

Nous ne pouvions voir ni son visage ni les hommes derrière lui mais nous connaissions tous deux Alastor Maugrey, surnommé Fol Œil à cause de l'œil magique qu'il portait depuis peu et qu'il avait fait posé après s'être violemment battu contre cinq mangemorts quelques mois plus tôt. Il était connu comme le plus coriace et le plus dangereux des Aurors du ministère et s'était fait une solide réputation en envoyant plus de mangemorts à la morgue qu'à Azkaban. Je déglutis, essayant de ravaler la peur qui avait commencé à m'envahir lorsque j'avais entendu le nom du célèbre Auror. Nous étions perdus : jamais cet homme-là ne croirait notre histoire. Je finirai bel et bien à Azkaban. Cela ne m'étonna plus : la journée avait trop bien commencé ce matin, dans un lit en compagnie de Lily. En échange, je devais perdre ma mère et ma liberté.

-Oui, entendis-je répondre à côté de moi.

-Où se trouve la scène du crime ?

-Dans le salon, au fond du couloir.

-Bien, restez ici. Nous allons vous interroger.

Fol Œil se dirigea dans le salon et nous laissa en compagnie des deux jeunes Aurors qui l'accompagnaient. L'un était immense et ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc. L'autre était brun et, s'il paraissait petit à côté du blond, son regard noir et son air revêche le rendait presque plus impressionnant que son collègue. Ils nous menèrent vers la cuisine et nous firent asseoir de part et d'autre de la table. Tournant autour de nous tels des vautours, ils commencèrent à nous interroger.

-Quand l'attaque a-t-elle eu lieu ? demanda le blond d'une voix grave.

J'hésitais à parler mais les yeux du brun qui me fixaient avec froideur me tirèrent de mon mutisme.

-On ne sait pas exactement, nous n'étions pas là.

-Vous étiez où ? enchaîna le brun, qui possédait une étonnante voix rocailleuse.

-J'étais chez elle, répondis-je en désignant Lily.

-Qui es-tu, toi ? aboya le brun en la toisant.

-L'amie de Severus, affirma ma précieuse amie sans laisser se démonter par les deux Aurors.

Comme elle me l'avait dit la veille, il était capital de ne pas se laisser impressionner et de perdre les pédales. Elle jouait son rôle impeccablement, répondant aux questions des deux acolytes sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et d'un air presque détendu. Je me promis de répondre d'un air aussi décidé pour la prochaine réponse que j'aurais à fournir.

-Pourquoi est-elle encore là ? me demanda le blond.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre mais j'étais conscient qu'il fallait que la réponse vienne de moi. Lily était là pour m'aider. C'est ce que je répondis en voulant ne pas trop réfléchir et avoir donc l'air assuré.

-Et elle t'aide à quoi ? renchérit le brun, un tantinet ironique.

-Ma mère est morte, répondis-je d'une voix blanche, elle ne veut pas me laisser seul dans ce moment.

Ces mots avaient été les plus difficiles à prononcer de toute ma vie… J'aurais encore préféré raconter à nouveau à Lily le meurtre de mon père que de répéter que ma mère était morte. Ma carapace apathique se fissurait peu à peu et parler me semblait une torture de plus dans cet enfer de douleur et d'impuissance.

Le brun me regarda d'un air que je déchiffrai sans mal. Il se moquait presque ouvertement et me prenait pour une petite fille moldue sans défense qui courait dans les jupons de sa mère à la moindre difficulté. Je fus pris d'un affreux sentiment en me voyant à travers ses yeux. Je n'étais plus rien. J'avais perdu mon identité, ma dignité et mon innocence en une journée. La fissure s'agrandit encore à ces pensées. Un frisson me parcourut et je me sentis nus devant eux. La voix de Lily me ramena à la réalité et me rassura. J'avais besoin d'elle. C'était la dernière personne sur Terre qui m'importait, mon dernier repère, mon dernier rempart. Elle m'avait regardé et avait compris l'état désespéré dans lequel je me trouvais.

-Quand Severus a découvert sa mère encore en vie dans le salon, il l'a emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste puis il est revenu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire alors il est venu me chercher.

-Je ne vous avais rien demandé. Vous répondez aux questions qu'on vous pose, un point c'est tout.

Lily baissa la tête humblement. Elle avait l'air assuré mais n'était pas folle. Pour une gryffondor, je trouvais qu'elle était plutôt raisonnable dans son attitude. Jamais elle n'aurait défié un professeur ou une de ces deux brutes, contrairement à de nombreux rouge et or de ma connaissance…

-Quand es-tu rentré chez toi ? m'interrogea le brun.

-A quatre heures.

Réponse courte, assurée et précise. Ils ne demandaient que ça, ce qui me facilitait la tâche. Je connaissais bien mon rôle et je décidai d'affronter les questions d'un air détaché et concentré, comme Lily le voulait.

-Qu'as-tu vu lorsque tu es arrivé ?

-La marque des Ténèbres au dessus de la maison. J'ai couru à l'intérieur et je les ai trouvés.

-Tu as emmené ta mère et tu es revenu. Là, tu es allé chercher…

-Lily Evans.

Lily avait répondu dès que le regard du blond avait croisé le sien. Il acquiesça et le brun nota le nom sur le bloc-notes qu'il avait en main depuis le début de l'entretien.

A cet instant, Fol Œil entra dans la cuisine. Nous n'avions pas vu son visage dans l'obscurité du couloir et, même si j'avais déjà vu son faciès dans les journaux, les cicatrices et l'œil magique me firent rater quelques battements de cœur. Cet œil si peu conventionnel ne cessait de tourner dans son orbite et nous ne voyions que quelques fois l'iris bleu électrique nous fixait le temps d'un millième de seconde.

-Ullmann, va inspecter la marque, ordonna Fol Œil.

Le blond se précipita vers la porte et sortit à grand pas.

-Vous deux, vous êtes sûrs que ce sont des mangemorts qui ont fait le coup ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

Nous prîmes une mine étonnée et incompréhensive de concert.

-Et bien…j'ai vu la marque au dessus de la maison, mes deux parents morts ou presque… Vous pensez que ça peut être autre chose ?

Je fus très fier de mon intervention. Le ton que j'avais adopté était parfait. Je retrouvais une identité dans Serpentard. Il était dans notre nature de savoir mentir… Il m'était plus facile de rentrer dans mon rôle et un poids s'envola alors, rendant ma respiration plus aisée et mon attitude plus détendue.

-Les mangemorts tuent généralement d'un avada kedavra. Ils ne provoquent pas des mares de sang et ne laissent pas de survivant.

-Mes parents se sont peut-être défendus. Mon père était moldu, il a peut-être pris la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main pour les attaquer.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir bien réfléchi à la question, dis-moi ? me lança-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

-La journée a été longue et j'ai eu largement le temps de penser à ça à Sainte-Mangouste et ensuite en vous attendant.

Me prenais-je pour un sale gryffondor prétentieux et sans gêne ?! Je venais d'insinuer qu'ils auraient pu arriver plus tôt… Et pas à n'importe qui, à Alastor Maugrey, la terreur des fidèles du Lord, le roi des batailles rangées entre mangemorts et Aurors, la bête des tribunaux anti-mangemort, le maître du fauteuil à chaînes du sous-sol du ministère.

Je vis l'œil magique de l'Auror regarder dans la même direction que l'autre, vers moi. Je sentis son regard me percer de part en part et, après m'avoir gratifié une moue réprobatrice, il grogna et s'assit à la table.

-Au fait, comment va ta mère ?

Non…pas cette question… Les deux autres auraient quand même pu lui dire…

-Elle est morte à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Ah. Désolé.

Devais-je lui dire merci ? Alors qu'il avait l'air de s'en fiche éperdument. Décidément, je n'aimais pas du tout cet homme. Il était peut-être doué dans ses instigations mais c'était là sa seule qualité. Et encore, j'aurais vraiment apprécié qu'il ne réussisse pas à découvrir la vérité pour cette fois… Et il ne possédait pas le moindre tact en plus.

Le blond revint dans la pièce. J'étais nerveux au plus haut point. Notre mascarade les avait-elle convaincus ? Mes mains étaient crispées au dessus de mes genoux et j'étais raide comme une planche sur ma chaise.

-Il est impossible de donner l'heure exacte de l'apparition mais je peux donner une fourchette approximative. On a dû la faire apparaître entre une heure de l'après midi et cinq heure environ.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais fermé les yeux et soufflé lentement en signe de soulagement. Je ne détendis pourtant pas mon corps de peur que l'un des trois hommes ne le remarque.

Maugrey grogna et remercia Ullmann. Il réfléchit un instant, son œil magique tournant encore et encore dans son orbite.

-Cette maison est une scène de crime. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Vous avez de la famille ou quelqu'un pour vous héberger ?

Je restai coi plusieurs secondes. Ce n'était pas fini ? Que voulaient-ils faire de plus ? Ils avaient inspectés la maison, la marque, nous avaient interrogés. Il n'y avait plus qu'à tout emballer et à nettoyer et tout, ou presque, pouvait rentrer dans l'ordre ! Et non, en plus, je n'avais pas d'autre famille et personne de ma connaissance ne pourrait m'héberger encore presque un mois.

-Pourquoi ne puis-je pas rester ici ?

-Je viens de le dire, mon garçon. C'est une scène de crime. C'est impossible.

-Mais vous avez tout inspecté, vous n'avez rien de plus à faire ici.

-Ce n'est pas un gamin dans ton genre qui va m'apprendre à faire mon travail ! s'énerva-t-il. Tu te débrouilles pour trouver où dormir, ce n'est pas mon problème de toute façon.

Lily qui était restée muette tout au long de l'échange intervint.

-Tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux.

Je secouai la tête. Non, avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi il valait mieux que je la laisse tranquille.

-En tout cas, nous devons partir, et vous aussi. Restez disponible si nous avons besoin d'explications ou d'informations, déclara-t-il en coupant court à la conversation.

-Vous nous préviendrez si vous trouver les coupables ? demandai-je pour faire bonne mesure.

Maugrey acquiesça distraitement. Il se leva et fit le tour de toutes les pièces, s'arrêtant plus longuement dans le salon. Il semblait réfléchir intensément et Lily et moi le suivions en silence, sans interrompre le cours de ses pensées. Nous étions conscients que quelque chose le turlupinait et nous avions une bonne idée de la raison. Anxieux, nous assistions à sa lente procession jusqu'au dehors où il étudia encore la marque. Il se tourna enfin vers nous, nous rappela qu'il fallait que nous restions joignables par hibou et s'en fut en transplanant. Le blond et le brun nous saluèrent ensuite et partirent de la même manière.

Nous restâmes silencieux et surpris plusieurs secondes. Enfin, Lily se tourna vers moi et me sourit tristement.

-Le plus dur est fait…

-Peut-être. Mais ils se doutent bien de quelque chose.

-Tu as été très convainquant Sev'. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ont tellement de travail qu'ils doivent enchaîner les allées et venues entre les scènes de crimes. Ils ne reviendront pas.

Je ne répondis pas et le silence s'installa encore plusieurs secondes entre nous. Je réfléchissais à l'endroit où j'allais vivre le reste de l'été, jusqu'à ce que nous retournions à Poudlard. Je ne voulais pas aller chez Lily. Elle m'avait déjà trop aidé et il n'était nullement dans mon caractère d'accepter de l'aide ainsi, de m'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. La situation avait cependant été trop difficile à résoudre pour moi dans l'état où je me trouvais. Je ne voulais plus la déranger, plus lui imposer ma présence. En plus, sa sœur me détestait et cette haine était réciproque. Je ne me voyais absolument pas vivre près d'un mois avec Pétunia sur le dos.

J'enverrais un hibou chez Nott, je connaissais un peu ses parents et c'était ce que je pouvais le mieux considérer comme un ami, après Lily. Enfin…une connaissance plutôt. Nous étions dans la même maison, à Serpentard, et nous partagions le même dortoir et les mêmes cours. Il n'était ni intelligent, ni intéressant, mais il m'accueillerait chez lui pour un temps.

-Va chercher tes affaires. Mes parents comprendront que tu as besoin d'aide.

-Non. Merci, mais il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne un peu de cette maison, prétextai-je.

-Oh, bien sûr Sev'… Ca doit être dur, je… Tu sais où aller ?

Je me maudis intérieurement. Je lui mentais et en plus je la faisais culpabiliser. Mais c'était mieux comme ça.

-Oui, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas. Toi, tu devrais rentrer par contre. Tu n'es pas retournée chez toi depuis deux jours. Tes parents doivent être morts de trouille.

-Je leur ai dit que je ne savais pas quand je rentrerais et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter. Je suis majeure, je fais ce que je veux.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Moi aussi j'étais majeur. Si les Aurors découvraient que j'étais l'assassin de mon père, je serais en âge de passer le reste de ma vie à Azkaban.

Nous étions sur les marches, devant l'entrée sans porte. Après la visite de Maugrey, je me sentais soulagé d'un poids et la réalité revenait à moi doucement. J'étais plus conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi : de Lily, de sa voix, de ses yeux verts posés sur moi, de son léger sourire, mais aussi de la mort de mes parents, d'une solitude qui m'envahissait peu à peu, d'une fatigue étonnement lourde, d'une douleur qui croissait dans ma poitrine. J'étais comme d'habitude, coupé en deux, une partie heureuse, celle qui était possédée par Lily, et l'autre plongée dans l'obscurité et la souffrance. Ces émotions contradictoires menaient un combat en moi et me submergeaient, sans que je n'en laisse rien paraître. La lutte du Bien contre le Mal faisait rage dans mon cœur, et aucun des deux ne semblait pouvoir gagner.

-Ca ira Sev' ?

-Oui, merci. Je vais envoyer un hibou et y aller.

-Où ?

-Chez Nott, je pense.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup tes autres amis, tu sais… Tu ne crois pas qu'ils font partie des mangemorts ?

Je pris un air étonné et lui mentis encore, c'était la journée…

-Non… Je vis avec eux toute l'année. S'ils étaient mangemorts, je le saurais.

Elle me regarda d'un air peu convaincu mais acquiesça tout de même.

-Bon, et bien je vais y aller. Tu m'enverras de tes nouvelles, d'accord ? Et dès que tu es là-bas.

Je hochai la tête.

-Merci. Pour tout. Je n'aurais jamais réussi sans toi.

Piètre remerciement mais c'était le fond de ma pensée, je ne savais jamais y mettre la forme… Elle me sourit et me regarda quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de moi. Je me tendis, ne sachant ce qu'elle voulait. Ses bras m'entourèrent et elle posa sa tête contre mon torse. Les bras ballants, je ne savais que faire. Une chaleur monta alors de ma poitrine et mon cœur s'emballa. Je refermai mes bras autour d'elle. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment que je savourais intensément. Elle devait entendre ma respiration saccadée et mon cœur battant et cognant dans ma cage thoracique. Elle savait, j'en étais persuadé. Elle savait que je l'aimais et que je n'osais rien faire.

Enfin, elle se recula et me regarda. Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Elle me souhaita bon courage et me rappela de lui écrire, puis s'éloigna le long de la route, jusque chez elle. Je restais sur les marches jusqu'à ce que je ne la voie plus et rentrai ensuite, le cœur à la fois trop plein de sa présence et trop vide de son départ.


	6. Lettres et bavardages

Chapitre VI : Lettres et bavardages

**Je retournai à l'intérieur et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Sur mon bureau, les feuilles de parchemin, l'encre et les plumes étaient restés tel que nous les avions laissés le matin. Je m'assis et restai quelques minutes sans bouger d'un pouce, me demandant comment commencer ma lettre pour Nott. Je n'avais effectivement pas l'habitude de rédiger ce genre de demande… J'hésitai longtemps et fis plusieurs essais :**

_**Très cher Crucius Nott,**_

_**J'ai le grand déplaisir de vous apprendre par cet humble hibou la mort de mes parents dans de tragiques circonstances. Ainsi, je me trouve dans la plus stricte obligation de quitter mon domicile suite à une exigence des Aurors et je n'ai malheureusement pas de famille qui puisse me recevoir ou quelconque toit sous lequel dormir durant le prochain mois.**_

_**En conséquence, j'aurais le grand soulagement et une incommensurable gratitude à votre égard si vous aviez l'obligeance de bien vouloir m'héberger jusqu'à la rentrée à Poudlard en septembre prochain, avec, bien entendu, l'autorisation de vos parents.**_

_**En outre, il serait plaisant de passer ce mois en votre charmante compagnie.**_

_**Cordialement,**_

_**Severus Rogue.**_

**Pitoyable… On aurait dit une injonction du ministère… Ca n'allait pas du tout… Il fallait certainement un ton plus…familier.**

_**Cher Crucru,**_

_**J'ai besoin de toi… Mes deux parents sont morts. Je suis seul, tout seul… J'ai besoin d'un ami, d'un toit pour dormir. Les Aurors m'ont ordonné de quitter la maison. Je ne sais pas où aller. C'est horrible. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. **_

_**S'il te plait, dis-moi que je peux emménager chez toi pour le mois qui vient, jusqu'à la rentrée ! Demande à tes parents, je suis perdu sinon…**_

_**En espérant que tu répondras vite,**_

_**Sev'.**_

**Encore pire… Quel air déprimé et suppliant ! Il valait mieux l'injonction du ministère… Rah… Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?! Oui…parce que c'était la première fois que je faisais une chose pareille… Dire les faits, demander de l'aide dans la dignité…cela ne devait pas être si dur…**

_**Cher Crucius,**_

_**Mes deux parents viennent de mourir. Je te passe les détails mais c'est un meurtre. Les Aurors sont venus et m'ont demandé de quitter la maison sous prétexte que c'est une scène de crime. Si je pouvais passer le mois prochain chez toi, jusqu'à ce que les cours reprennent simplement, je t'en serais très reconnaissant. Je n'ai personne qui puisse m'héberger jusque là. **_

_**Je suis vraiment désolé de te demander cela et sache que je ne voudrais pour rien au monde vous déranger, tes parents et toi. Je comprendrais si cela pose problème.**_

_**Merci de ta réponse,**_

_**Amitiés,**_

_**Severus.**_

_**PS : Tu me parlais le mois dernier du grand mage noir et de son incroyable puissance. J'aimerais en savoir plus. Il m'intéresse beaucoup. **_

**C'était mieux… Rajouter l'allusion au Lord était une bonne idée. C'était bien le genre de clan qui recrute… Si cela pouvait motiver Nott à m'héberger chez lui, ce serait toujours ça de gagné.**__

**J'envoyai donc ma lettre à Nott et patientais dans ma chambre en espérant vivement que Nott me renverrait vite un hibou et que sa réponse serait affirmative. **

**Ma chambre me paraissait à présent trop étroite. La maison elle-même me mettait mal à l'aise. J'étais seul, seul au milieu du vide, un vide qui se trouvait tant en moi qu'en dehors. Un froid intense me rongeait, me glaçait et m'emprisonnait, me laissant à peine respirer. Je comprenais que j'étais passé hier du mauvais côté de la barrière entre le bien et le mal. Assis sur ma chaise, je tentais de me battre contre le froid et la solitude. J'essayais de me convaincre que ce que j'avais fait était la bonne solution et que je n'aurais pu agir autrement. Mon père avait dépassé les bornes, je m'étais protégé. C'était de la légitime défense. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de le tuer… Si. J'étais hors de moi et ce cendrier, j'avais bien l'intention qu'il frappe mon père avec toute la force possible. **

**Chaque circonstance atténuante était balayée : j'étais coupable du meurtre de mon père. J'aurais pu l'éviter et j'avais choisi de l'effacer de la Terre. **

**Le froid s'intensifiait peu à peu et je restais prostré ressassant encore et encore mes actes, ma solitude et ma douleur.**

**Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi mais le jour tombait lorsque je reçus la réponse de Nott. Avec soulagement, je lus qu'il était enchanté de m'héberger pour le mois d'août et qu'il serait absolument ravi de me parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi que, peut-être, me le présenter. Il se trouvait aussi désolé de la perte qui m'accablait mais n'insistait pas là-dessus. Il m'écrivait aussi de prendre le magicobus dès que je recevrais cette lettre pour être chez lui à l'heure du dîner. **

**Me dépêchant, je remplis ma valise d'un coup de baguette et sortis en vitesse de la maison, passant sans regarder à côté du salon. J'avais l'impression de prendre la fuite mais dès que je fus à l'extérieur, un sentiment de libération, pas encore de liberté, me rassura. Encore un poids qui s'ôtait à mon fardeau… **

**Sur le bord de la route déserte je tendis ma baguette, et presque instantanément, un énorme bruit se fit entendre alors qu'un bus apparut à côté de moi. Un homme en uniforme se présenta sur le marchepied. Il avait une soixantaine d'année et portait une robe de sorcier jaune et rose ainsi qu'une longue queue de cheval grise, ornée d'un ruban vert pomme. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il me demanda où j'allais et me fit monter à bord après que je lui aie répondu. **

**Je m'assis dans le bus presque vide à l'exception de trois petites sorcière d'un certain âge, qui semblaient par ailleurs jumelles et peu avenantes, ainsi que de deux sorciers d'une trentaine d'années parlant à voix basse. Le contrôleur se rapprocha de moi comme j'étais seul et il se mit à me faire la conversation. Il parlait à toute vitesse des nouveaux assassinats, de l'attitude du ministère, de son travail… Je ne me souviens plus du reste, j'avais bloqué mon cerveau pour ne plus l'entendre. Je hochai juste la tête quand l'homme avait l'air de demander confirmation et faisais et des mimiques diverses pour lui faire croire que je suivais son bavardage incessant.**

**Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'après une demi-heure de caquetage, le magicobus s'arrêta devant le manoir des Nott. Je payai la course rapidement et sautai presque du bus sans un « merci » ni un « au revoir » envers la pipelette. **

**Le manoir était impressionnant. Un grand portail barrait une allée bornée de platanes et je pouvais voir une fontaine dans la cour. Ne sachant comment m'y prendre pour entrer, je fis les cent pas devant la grille. Au bout de quelques minutes, je vis une petite silhouette s'avancer le long de l'allée et la porte s'ouvrit. **

**J'avançais vers la petite silhouette qui était en fait un elfe de maison enroulé dans une taie d'oreiller sale à en faire fuir un fangieux :**

**-Cookie vient chercher monsieur Severus. Vous êtes bien monsieur Severus, monsieur ?**

**Je hochai la tête. Il me prit la valise des mains et me demanda de le suivre :**

**-Les maîtres de Cookie vous attendent pour dîner, monsieur Severus, monsieur.**

**Nous parcourûmes l'allée en silence. Le doux bruit de la fontaine me rassurait dans l'atmosphère quelque peu austère de la demeure. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte d'entrée. En dehors de Poudlard, je n'avais pas l'habitude de vivre dans des lieux aussi aisés. L'elfe me conduisit au travers d'un long et large couloir dont les murs semblaient recouverts de tableaux d'ancêtres, tous sorciers et tous endormis dans leurs cadres. Au bout du couloir se trouvait la salle à manger où m'attendaient mes hôtes.**

**-Cookie a préparé la chambre d'ami pour monsieur Severus, monsieur. **

**Je hochai encore la tête et m'avançai dans la salle. Je saluai Mr et Mrs Nott ainsi que leur fils. Ils me semblaient plutôt froids, hormis Crucius à côté duquel je m'assis pour manger. **

**Je dus alors raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, ce qui ne m'enchantait guère. Je me dépêchai et passai sous silence quelques éléments, comme avoir dit que les mangemorts étaient coupables du meurtre de mes parents… Et, sentant qu'il fallait que je me mette rapidement dans les bonnes grâces de la famille pour avoir moins l'air d'un cabot abandonné qu'on a ramassé sur le bord de la route, je lançai le sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses éblouissantes frasques. **

**L'atmosphère tendue changea alors du tout au tout et je me montrai intéressé par les histoires de Mr Nott au plus haut point. Plus qu'une curiosité et qu'une admiration feintes, je me rendis compte que le Dark Lord qui faisait trembler les sorcières et les enfants dans leur lit était monstrueusement fascinant, terriblement puissant et extraordinairement attirant. Quelques minutes suffirent pour que Mr Nott dise avec fierté qu'il comptait parmi les plus fidèles des partisans du Lord, ainsi que toute sa famille ici présente. **

**Ils commencèrent à vouloir que je parle de moi, ce que je fis avec modestie. Quand Crucius ajouta que j'étais l'un des élèves les plus doués de serpentard, son père eu même un air pensif, se demandant s'il ne serait pas intéressant de me présenter au Lord lui-même. Mais il passa vite sur ce point, revenant aux pouvoirs exceptionnels du mage noir.**

**La soirée fut dès lors animée et agréable. Nous nous séparâmes tard et Crucius m'emmena à ma chambre avant de rejoindre la sienne. Pendant que nous marchions, il me dit que j'avais fait forte impression auprès de ses parents et qu'il en était heureux. Il avait dû les convaincre de m'héberger ici et avait dû « user de tout son pouvoir de persuasion », m'avait-il dit avec un clin d'œil. Avant de me quitter, il me montra avec fierté la marque des ténèbres qu'il arborait sur son avant-bras gauche en me disant que peut-être aurais-je bientôt la même. Je lui souris et j'entrai dans ma chambre où Cookie avait apporté mes affaires en pensant à ses dernières paroles. Moi un mangemort ? Des sensations paradoxales s'emparaient de moi : une envie irrépressible de rencontrer ce mage si puissant et la désagréable idée de la réaction qu'aurait Lily si elle apprenait cela un jour.**

**Je me changeai ensuite et entrai dans le lit bien chaud. M'efforçant d'oublier la soirée, je m'endormis rapidement et aucun rêve ne vint troubler mon sommeil, hormis peut-être une image furtive dans laquelle une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse s'éloignait de moi. **


	7. Rendez vous avec la mort

**Chapitre VII : Rendez-vous avec la mort**

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin très tôt, alors que le soleil perçait à peine dans l'horizon lointain. La vue que j'avais de ma chambre était impressionnante : je pouvais voir toute la cour dont la fontaine trônait en son centre, ses dragons et serpents entrelacés crachant une eau claire ; les fins graviers blancs commençaient à briller sous le soleil naissant ; les grillent imposantes semblaient plus rassurantes de jour que de nuit ; et au-delà s'étendait une forêt où s'élevaient des arbres drus et d'un vert clair et lumineux. Plus loin, je pouvais voir une petite ville s'étendre où déjà de nombreuses voitures circulaient. Le manoir était coupé de tout bruit, de tout désagrément, et le calme revenait à moi dans ce lieu empreint de sérénité.

Je repensais à la soirée de la veille. J'étais entré dans les bonnes grâces de la famille, ce qui me soulageait. J'étais aussi partagé quant au Dark Lord. Il semblait si puissant, si merveilleux et à la fois si sanguinaire… Je ris : sanguinaire à tous les points de vue…Le sang était ce qui motivait toutes ses actions. Son but semblait être contrôler les moldus, évincer les Sang-de-bourbe au sens le plus radical du terme et faire des Sang-purs les seuls maîtres du pays. Que faisait-il des Sang-mêlés ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait que la pureté du sang influait sur les compétences des sorciers. Je n'étais que partiellement d'accord avec lui sur ce point. J'étais un Sang-mêlé et j'étais pourtant plus doué que certains Sang-purs de ma classe. De plus, je connaissais une Sang-de-bourbe très douée elle aussi…

Lily ne me pardonnerait jamais si je m'alliais aux mangemorts… Mais cette puissance, cette connaissance ! La magie noire était juste une connaissance plus poussée de la magie que l'on considérait comme « blanche ». Les sorciers comme Dumbledore avaient juste peur d'elle et c'était une stupidité que de ne pas l'utiliser. La magie noire optimisait les facultés, menait à la grandeur. Non, il n'y avait ni magie noire, ni magie blanche, il y avait juste la connaissance. Et si je devais devenir mangemort pour l'obtenir, j'en accepterais les conséquences.

Il était encore très tôt et, voulant aller aux toilettes, je sortis de ma chambre en silence. Je marchais sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant dans les sombres couloirs la porte désirée. Plus j'avançais, plus un léger bruit, une incantation ? parvenait à mes oreilles. Au détour d'un couloir, je tombai sur Cookie l'elfe de maison, qui fredonnait en nettoyant les cadres des ancêtres Nott :

-Il était un petit vampire,

Il était un petit vampire,

Qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais voyagé

Qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais voyagé

Ohé Ohé !

Ohé, ohé strangulot !

Strangulot étrangle dans les …

Cookie s'était retourné et s'était retrouvé face à face avec moi. La fin de sa chanson resta coincée au fond de sa gorge. J'adorais rester derrière les gens sans bruit et sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent… Avec un sourire, je lui demandai la direction des toilettes.

-Je vais vous y emmener monsieur Severus, monsieur. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne dîtes pas que Cookie chante quand il fait le ménage, s'il vous plaît monsieur Severus, monsieur. Sinon les maîtres de Cookie vont punir Cookie !

Je le rassurai et il me mena rapidement dans les couloirs jusqu'au lieu désiré, qui se trouvait par bonheur à côté de la salle de bain. Fin prêt, habillé et bien coiffé, je sortis et me rendis dans la salle à manger.

Dans la grande pièce lumineuse, j'hésitais un moment, ne sachant si j'avais le droit de me trouver ici avant Mr Nott. Je restais tout de même, me familiarisant avec l'endroit. Trois grands tableaux ornaient le mur derrière la table. Leurs occupants dormaient encore à cette heure matinale, et ronflaient bruyamment aussi. Je fis le tour de la pièce et m'arrêtai devant les vitrines qui se trouvaient dans le fond de la salle. A l'intérieur, des objets de tous types étaient placés sur des tissus de belles factures.

-Ah…mais voici notre cher invité ! entendis-je soudain.

Je me retournai vivement et vis Mr Nott au seuil de la porte. Il semblait réjouit de me voir et me fit asseoir à côté de lui à table. Sa femme et Crucius nous rejoignirent bientôt, après que le chef de famille m'ait fait encore parlé longuement de moi. Il semblait vouloir me tester, vérifier si je méritais bien ma place à serpentard et si j'avais les mêmes opinions que lui, et de la même manière, que celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je savais ce qu'il voulait entendre et passais tous les obstacles avec brio, si bien qu'il me dit que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait le Lord, ce qui ne tarderait pas, il lui parlerait de moi. Je le remerciai avec un petit sourire et la conversation continua amicalement.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi dans une ambiance agréable. Mrs Nott restait froide, mais je compris qu'elle l'était avec tout le monde lorsque les Malefoy vinrent en visite au manoir. Je rencontrai alors Lucius, leur fils, qui était un ami de Crucius. Il était un peu plus âgé que nous et je ne l'avais pas beaucoup connu à Poudlard : il était en septième année alors que nous étions en première année. Il avait maintenant vingt-trois ans et, d'après ce que je compris, était lui aussi membre à part entière des mangemorts et même l'un des plus fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dès que Crucius nous présenta, Lucius sembla beaucoup s'intéresser à moi, et cet intérêt était réciproque. Pour l'impressionner, je lui parlai des sorts que j'avais inventé et lui fit même une démonstration de mon « Levicorpus » sur Crucius dans la chambre de ce dernier. Nous parlâmes longuement et Lucius demanda à Mr Nott de pouvoir rester quelques jours au manoir, ce que l'homme accepta immédiatement.

-…et là j'ai dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il valait peut-être mieux le capturer et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, nous expliquait Lucius un jour.

-Et il a accepté ? demanda avidement Crucius, alors que j'écoutais patiemment et en silence les deux mangemorts.

-Evidemment…je suis devenu l'un de ses plus grands conseillers. Et il m'a même demandé de le faire parler moi-même, ajouta Lucius avec fierté.

Crucius n'avait eu qu'un rôle mineur dans les entreprises du Lord et il enviait ses aînés qui prenaient des risques et étaient souvent en contact direct avec leur maître. Il se délectait donc des anecdotes de son père et de Lucius. J'écoutais aussi avec attention, mais ne prenais pas part à la conversation. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs jours et une amitié solide naquit alors.

J'appris que Lucius avait déjà de hautes fonctions au sein du ministère et que sa famille, comme celle de Crucius, était l'une des plus riches du monde des sorciers, si ce n'était _la_ plus riche. Il avait épousé Narcissa Black, la cousine de cet abruti de gryffondor, Sirius, dès qu'elle était sortie de Poudlard, il y avait donc cinq ans. Lucius avait rejoint les rangs des mangemorts deux ans auparavant et exhibait sa marque des Ténèbres dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, une réunion de tous les mangemorts avait eu lieu et Mr Nott ainsi que Lucius avaient parlé de moi au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier s'était, parait-il, beaucoup intéressé à moi et voulait me rencontrer. J'étais à la fois exalté de la nouvelle et anxieux à l'idée de voir enfin de mes propres yeux celui qui représentait tout le pouvoir, la puissance et la connaissance pour moi. Je n'étais que Sang-mêlé, alors voudrait-il m'apprendre ? Voudrait-il que je devienne son fidèle ?

Je devais le voir à l'occasion de notre sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse, après avoir acheté nos fournitures, c'est-à-dire deux jours avant la rentrée. La lettre de Poudlard était arrivée mi-août, plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée. Et durant les cinq jours de battement, j'attendis avec impatience et anxiété le grand moment. Lucius n'était plus au manoir et la compagnie de Crucius m'était nettement moins intéressante, ce que je ne lui montrais pas, bien entendu.

Le jour J, toute la famille et moi-même nous levâmes de bonne heure et nous nous préparâmes en vitesse. Crucius et moi avions passé notre permis de transplanage quelques jours plus tôt et l'avions obtenu sans difficulté. Nous partîmes donc tous en transplanant dans une rue sombre de Londres, près du Chaudron Baveur. Nous arrivâmes au pub quelques minutes plus tard et, sans s'arrêter un instant dans l'endroit miteux, nous rejoignîmes le Chemin de Traverse.

Après avoir fait un tour chez Gringott's, Mr et Mrs Nott partirent de leur côté et Crucius et moi du notre. Nous passâmes de magasins en magasin. Crucius prenait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cher, de plus beau. J'avais honte du peu d'argent que je possédais et tentais de cacher ma gêne. Quand toutes nos fournitures furent entre nos mains et que toutes les boutiques eurent été visitées, un vent d'ennui s'abattit sur nous. Avec un sourire malicieux, Crucius me demanda si je voulais me balader un peu.

-On a tout regardé, répondis-je d'un ton las. Où veux-tu aller ?

-Là-bas, me répondit-il en tournant la tête vers une allée adjacente au Chemin de Traverse.

Je regardai dans la direction indiquée et vis l'Allée des Embrumes sur ma droite, dangereusement attirante. Avec un hochement de tête, je le suivis vers l'Allée où je n'avais jamais osé pénétrer.

Tout était nettement plus sombre que sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les façades des boutiques n'étaient pas avenantes et les rues grouillaient de sorciers et de sorcières à l'apparence louche. Les magasins n'en étaient pourtant pas moins intéressants et à notre goût. Nous entrâmes dans tous et, si je n'achetais rien, je regardais avec avidité chaque objet. Le meilleur magasin était sans nul doute celui de Barjow et Beurk. Des pièces de collection jonchaient chaque recoin de l'échoppe.

Crucius quant à lui s'offrit un miroir qui, quand on regardait son reflet, nous affublait d'horribles verrues, des lunettes permettant de voir au travers des vêtements et un masque à l'effigie du spectre de la mort qui jetait un sort à celui qui le regardait dans les yeux. Je n'étais que partiellement intéressé par le contenu de ces emplettes mais il était agréable de tuer le temps dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Sans que nous nous en rendions compte, les heures défilaient comme des secondes et il était temps de retourner au point de rendez vous où nous devions rejoindre les parents de Nott. Nous nous dépêchâmes de retourner devant Gringotts où ils nous attendaient déjà.

-Alors les garçons, vous vous êtes bien amusés ? nous demanda Nott avec bonhomie.

-Très bien, répondit Crucius d'un air espiègle.

-Bien, ne faisons pas attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Transplanons directement au lieu de rendez-vous.

Crucius me prit par le bras et m'entraîna avec lui dans son transplanage. Nous parvînmes dans un cimetière. Un groupe de fidèles était déjà présent, ils étaient habillés de noir et portaient de grands masques aux allures terrifiantes. En un coup de baguette, les Nott furent vêtis de la même manière et je restais comme nu à côté d'eux. Nous nous avançâmes vers le groupe qui laissa leurs places à mes hôtes, et tous m'entourèrent alors. Au milieu de ce groupe où tous me regardaient sans que je puisse voir leurs visages, je commençai à me sentir mal à l'aise.

Tout à coup une silhouette apparut à côté de moi et ce ne fut qu'au prix d'un grand effort que je ne sursautai pas comme une fillette. Je me tournai vers le grand homme et le regardai droit dans les yeux, des yeux d'un rouge pourpre qui me firent penser à ceux d'un vampire. Seuls deux fentes lui tenaient lieu de nez et ses lèvres minces s'étiraient en un sourire sans joie. Enfin je le voyais, enfin je me trouvais face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps.


	8. La marque du tueur

**Chapitre VIII : La marque du tueur**

Lui aussi était vêtu de noir, mais aucun masque ne couvrait son visage. Il me faisait penser à un serpent : c'était la première fois que je le rencontrai et jamais il n'avait fait la couverture de la Gazette. Pas en photo du moins… Sa baguette mesurait plus de trente centimètres, ce qui était bien plus long que la moyenne. Tout en lui me fascinait. Une aura de pouvoir l'entourait. Il me regardait fixement et j'avais du mal à soutenir ce regard. Je sentais aussi les yeux de la trentaine de mangemorts présents me transpercer comme ceux d'un basilic.

Enfin le Lord daigna parler :

- Alors c'est toi, Severus Rogue ?

- Oui, c'est moi, répondis-je, comme enroué.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. On m'a dit que tu étais très doué et que tu t'intéressais à moi.

J'acquiesçai en silence.

- Répond clairement aux questions du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Oui, je m'intéresse beaucoup à vous et à votre puissance.

Je le vis sourire furtivement.

-Ma puissance ? Ce n'est que cela qui t'intéresse ? Et ne me mens pas, je le saurais.

Je doutais qu'il puisse réellement savoir si je mentais : s'il était une chose pour laquelle je m'enorgueillissais, c'était mon talent de legilimens. Je décidai par précaution de dire la vérité tout de même .

-Oui, c'est votre incroyable puissance et votre exceptionnelle connaissance que j'envie.

-Je pensais que c'était pour l'idéologie que je prônais, jeune homme, répondit-il à voix basse.

Je sentis un frémissement parcourir le cercle de fidèles. La pente était dangereusement glissante. Je persistais à dire la vérité :

-S'il faut que prône avec vous cette idéologie pour accéder à la puissance et à la connaissance, pour devenir le plus fidèle de vos fidèle, je le ferai, sans hésitation et sans remord.

Je restais sans voix de ma propre déclaration. Je n'avais jamais eu le don de l'éloquence mais mon discours m'avait au moins fait forte impression à moi-même… J'attendais la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tendu et prêt à attraper ma baguette pour me défendre, même si mes chances semblaient minces, très minces…

Le Lord me sourit encore de son rictus sans joie. Sa baguette à la main, il semblait attendre la réaction des mangemorts. Je pouvais voir les Nott se dandiner sur place, mal à l'aise. Je ne savais où était Lucius et me demandais ce qu'il pensait de moi à cet instant.

-Tu ferais donc _tout _pour parvenir à tes fins, me demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

-Oui, répondis-je laconique.

Il sembla réfléchir plusieurs secondes et le silence m'écrasa de tout son poids le temps que le verdict ne tombe :

-Bien. Un vrai serpentard, concéda-t-il d'un air pensif. J'aimerai que nous parlions seul à seul maintenant.

Instantanément, tous les mangemorts disparurent dans une synchronisation parfaite. Je restai seul avec le mage noir. Sa dernière réponse m'avait soulagé mais je restais anxieux pour la suite.

-Alors comme ça, ce sont les mangemorts qui ont tué tes parents ?

Aïe…Belle manière d'entamer notre entrevue… Autant continuer à dire la vérité… Sans hésiter si possible…

-Non, je…j'ai dit que…

-Tu as accusé _mes_ mangemorts, et donc moi-même, d'être derrière le meurtre de tes parents.

-Il fallait que…

Cette voix stridente, ces phrases si terribles…J'en perdais mes moyens ; il fallait que je me reprenne.

-Comment sont réellement morts tes parents ? me demanda-t-il en un chuchotement menaçant.

-Mon père a tué ma mère et j'ai tué mon père, répondis-je d'une voix dure.

C'était fait. J'avais avoué mon pire secret. En une phrase. Comme si ce sorcier avait le pouvoir de faire parler. Comme si j'étais forcé de lui dire la vérité. Comme si, déjà, j'étais devenu son plus fidèle serviteur.

-Cela nous fait un point commun : moi aussi j'ai tué mon père. Et ma mère est morte, elle aussi. Deux points communs : nous sommes des orphelins meurtriers, Severus.

Il avait parlé d'une voix empreinte de nostalgie. Le souvenir de la mort de ses parents semblait être à la fois lointain et cher à son cœur. S'il en avait un… Je ne répondis pas à ses conjectures, me disant que nous n'avions pas tant de points communs tout de même. La mort de mes parents me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, un arrière-goût du sang que j'avais versé. Je me faisais violence à chaque instant pour ne plus y penser.

Il changea de sujet :

-Lucius, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, me disait que tu étais doué, et même que tu avais inventé des sorts. Montre-moi.

C'était non pas une affirmation, mais un ordre. Cependant, j'hésitai à lui faire une démonstration. Sur qui étais-je censé m'essayer ? Lui ? Je n'osais pas.

Remarquant mon hésitation, il ajouta :

-Tu veux un cobaye ?

J'acquiesçai.

-En voici un, renchérit-il d'un coup de baguette.

Un elfe de maison apparut, apeuré et ne sachant où il était tombé. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il se trouvait dans un cimetière, au milieu de tombes et de pierres tombales usées par le temps et la pluie. Un froid glacial nous entourait en cette fin août et je crus même que des détraqueurs nous attaquaient tant la brume était dense. Mais je ne vis rien, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait de voir mes aptitudes.

Que devais-je essayer en premier ? Quelque chose de léger pour commencer ou un coup d'éclat pour l'impressionner ? Un coup d'éclat qui soit à la fois léger…

-Levicorpus ! lançai-je accompagné d'un coup de baguette.

L'elfe, qui était resté pétrifié de froid et de peur, n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était apparu. Il s'éleva dans les airs et se retrouva la tête en bas, trois mètres au dessus de nous.

Le Lord resta impassible à ma démonstration. Je compris que je devais montrer tout ce dont j'étais capable et fit redescendre l'elfe qui s'effondra au sol dès qu'il mit pied à terre. Il semblait s'être fait mal en tombant et commença à gémir de douleur mais certainement de peur aussi.

-Assurdiato !

L'elfe eut l'air encore plus désemparé. Il tournait sur lui-même, nous regardant avec des yeux affolés et prenant ses oreilles dans ses mains. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien entendre de ce que nous pourrions dire, qu'un bourdonnement l'entourait et brouillait ses perceptions. Je ne savais pas si je devais dire au mage noir l'effet qu'avaient mes maléfices… Je décidai de me taire et d'attendre une réaction de sa part, une réaction qui mettait du temps à arriver…

-Bloclang !

Le pauvre elfe, après son passage dans les airs, sa retombée fracassante et sa perte de sens, tomba à terre et se tortilla dans tous les sens. La scène me gênait, mais je savais qu'il fallait que j'aille jusqu'au bout pour devenir un véritable mangemort. L'elfe n'avait donc ni ouïe, ni voix. Attaquai-je ses autres sens ou abrégeai-je immédiatement ses souffrances, au prix de plus ignobles ?

Je lançai un coup d'œil au Lord qui ne bougeait pas plus et semblait attendre que je termine. Ne me résolvant pas à le tuer, je choisis de continuer et criai :

-Ochimati !

Je lui avais enlevé la vue… L'elfe hurla et continua de se tordre au sol. Je vis le Seigneur des Ténèbres bouger du coin de l'œil. Je me tournai vers lui, qui me sourit et me lança :

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tue-le !

Je serrai les dents. Il valait mieux que je le tue, oui. Ses cris et gémissements commençaient à me prendre la tête. Je lançai donc mon dernier sort, celui qui, j'en étais sûr, impressionnerait le Lord à tous les coups.

-Sectumsempra !

Je redressai l'elfe d'un coup de baguette pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne manque pas le spectacle. Et quel spectacle… C'était comme si l'elfe était transpercé par des lames invisibles. Coup par coup, son visage puis son corps se couvrirent de sang. D'énormes balafres apparaissaient et, pendant ce temps, ces hurlements devenaient perçants, envahissaient le cimetière, le hantait et le hanterait encore longtemps. Après plusieurs et longues secondes, il se fatigua. On ne l'entendit plus et il s'effondra une fois encore au sol où il se répandit en lamentations. Un dernier gémissement se fit entendre, puis, le silence. Ses cris résonnaient encore à mes oreilles, mais enfin il s'était éteint et ne crierait plus.

J'avais épié la réaction du mage noir lorsque j'avais lancé le sortilège. A ma grande fierté, il avait écarquillé les yeux et fait une moue admirative devant la scène. Un frisson de ravissement me traversa. Le Lord m'avait fait ici un immense plaisir.

-Bien. Je vois que Lucius avait raison. Tu mérites de faire partie de mes fidèles. Tends ton bras gauche et relève ta manche.

La marque ! Il allait m'apposer la marque !!! J'étais fou de joie mais me contrôlais tout de même. Il dut tout de même voir un éclat de fierté et d'orgueil passer dans mon regard. J'obéis à ses ordres et tendis mon bras.

Avec appréhension, j'attendis qu'il prenne mon poignet dans sa main glacée, aux doigts pareils à des pattes d'araignée, et pointe sa baguette sur mon avant-bras. Des sifflements et des chuchotements passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres et je compris qu'il avait créé une incantation fourchelangue pour marquer ses fidèles.

Soudain, une douleur effroyable envahit mon bras, comme si un serpent minuscule s'insinuait sous ma peau et la déchirait avec ses crochets. Je serrai les dents et baissai les yeux lorsque je les sentis me brûler. Le Lord gravait peu à peu la marque noire tant désirée, dans ma peau.

Une encre indélébile et douloureusement administrée faisait à présent partie de moi. J'étais devenu l'un des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; j'étais devenu son élève, son homme de main, sa chose.

Je levai les yeux vers son visage où une larme causé par la douleur roulait encore le long de ma joue alors que mon maître avait lâché mon poignet. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me fit un large sourire satisfait. Je le lui rendis avec chaleur et le remerciai tout bas.


	9. A l'ombre de la haine

**Chapitre IX : A l'ombre de la haine**

Crucius et moi nous trouvions sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Le Poudlard Express se remplissait petit à petit des élèves de l'école qui laissaient à King's Cross leurs parents, tout excités de monter dans le célèbre train écarlate pour retrouver Poudlard. Les parents n'étaient pas rassurés de voir leurs enfants partir seuls dans le contexte tendu où nous nous trouvions. Certains n'avaient pas même laissé leur progéniture revenir à Poudlard cette année. Comme si ces gosses étaient en danger à l'école. Ils risquaient nettement plus en restant chez eux. Ces parents-là pensaient peut-être pouvoir protéger leurs précieux petits anges en les gardant enfermés chez eux, en vivant dans l'angoisse qu'une marque verte apparaisse au dessus de leur maison. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait choisi de les tuer, ils mourraient quoi qu'ils fassent. Ils auraient mieux fait de les laisser venir étudier, c'était certainement leur meilleure chance de s'en sortir. Et puis s'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher, ils n'auraient pas à avoir peur.

Soudain, un éclat de chevelure rousse attira mon attention. Lily se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi en compagnie de ses parents et de sa sœur. Je n'osais aller la voir. Toute cette agitation, toute cette excitation chez les Nott m'avaient empêché de lui écrire une lettre alors que je le lui avais promis. Elle devait m'en vouloir comme jamais.

Je décidai de monter dans le train sans attendre. J'espérais qu'elle ne me remarque pas. Portant ma lourde valise, je cherchais le wagon de Nott que j'avais vu monter quelques minutes plus tôt. Je passai dans un wagon rempli de filles de Serdaigle gloussant et piaillant comme des moineaux attardés. Si c'était ça l'intelligence des Serdaigle… J'arrivai dans un wagon où quatre garçons discutaient joyeusement. Un froid s'empara de moi, me gelant sur place. Les quatre tournèrent la tête vers moi quand la porte du wagon se referma. Leurs sourires restèrent figés sur leurs visages et une expression de profond mépris remplacèrent leurs rictus joviaux.

-Bonjour Servilus, me lança Potter.

Je lâchai ma valise et tirai ma baguette. Potter et Black avaient fait de même.

-Attendez ! lança Lupin. Rangez vos baguettes, vous n'allez pas commencer dans le train !

Potter, Black et moi l'ignorâmes superbement et continuâmes à nous tenir en joue. J'étais seul contre deux mais je pouvais toucher Potter au moins. Je fis un ample mouvement de baguette et lançai un expelliarmus en sortilège informulé. Potter s'envola et s'écrasa contre le fond du wagon. Black allait répliquer lorsque nous entendîmes un cri empli d'une colère et d'une hargne rare.

-Severus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Non mais vous êtes fous ! Remus, en tant que préfet tu devrais avoir honte de les laisser se battre comme ça ! Rangez vos baguettes ! Immédiatement !

Lily passa à côté de moi sans un regard et se dirigea vers Potter pour le relever. Black et moi rangeâmes nos baguettes et je pris ma valise.

-C'est lui qui a commencé Lily, déclarai-je.

Elle me regarda d'un air furieux et répondit en me regardant droit dans les yeux:

-Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé, Severus. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'abrutis et vous devriez avoir honte de vous conduire ainsi.

Une colère noire s'empara de moi et, sans un mot, ma valise en main, je sortis du wagon en passant à côté d'elle et de Potter. Je trouvai Nott, Avery et Mulciber deux wagons plus loin et m'assis avec eux. Je ne dis pas un mot de tout le voyage et vis Nott s'inquiéter de mon silence renfrogné. Cependant il n'osa pas me demander ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui m'arrangeait grandement.

Une bande d'abrutis ? Et je faisais partie de cette bande ? Je devais avoir honte de mon comportement ? Il fallait que je parle à Lily seul à seule, que je lui explique pourquoi je ne lui avais pas envoyé de hibou, que je me fasse pardonner. Peut-être pourrais-je lui faire entendre raison. Peut-être pourrais-je la convaincre du pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de la connaissance qu'il pourrait nous fournir. Peut-être aurais-je le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments à son égard, de lui dire que je l'aime, que je la veux, que je la protégerai jusqu'à ma mort.

Potter aurait pu se relever seul et elle était allée l'aider. Les choses avaient-elles changé si radicalement que Lily ne considérait plus les Maraudeurs comme d'infâmes vermisseaux ne recherchant que l'admiration des autres ? Ils n'étaient nés que pour créer des ennuis et inventer les pires bêtises. Ce n'était qu'une bande de bouffons qui m'avaient gâché la vie dès la première fois où nous nous étions rencontrés.

De plus Potter criait sur tous les toits qu'il aimait Lily et elle n'avait jamais répondu à ses avances. Elle était mon amie et m'avait toujours soutenu contre eux. Et là elle l'aidait à se relever et me regardait _moi_ comme si j'étais le seul à qui elle avait quelque chose à reprocher. C'était Potter qui m'avait provoqué en m'appelant « Servilus ». Et Lily n'avait même pas voulu m'écouter. Que se passait-il ?

Je me morfondais encore quand les autres commencèrent à se changer dans le compartiment. Nott me dit que nous allions bientôt arrivés et je passai ma robe de sorcier aussi. J'entendis les trois Serpentard parler de leurs marques et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon regard passa furtivement sur la mienne. Comment Lily réagirait-elle si elle la voyait ? Me rejetterait-elle complètement ? Comprendrait-elle mon choix ?

Les questions continuèrent à se bousculer dans ma tête lorsque le train s'arrêta. Nous descendîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers les diligences qui nous attendaient déjà. Je savais parfaitement quelles étaient les créatures auxquelles elles étaient attelées. Je fus cependant surpris de les voir pour la premières fois. Invisibles pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la mort en face, les sombrals m'étaient à présent aussi visibles qu'un hippogriffe. Je regardais leurs lignes reptiliennes, leurs longues ailes noires et lisses et leurs allures de pégase noir… en moins beau.

Alors que je continuer de regarder les sombrals, fasciné, j'entendis Hagrid crier aux premières années de le suivre. Je montais ensuite dans la diligence en compagnie de Nott, Avery et Mulciber. Les sombrals nous amenèrent à la porte du château où nous descendîmes. Le chemin jusqu'au château se fit en silence de mon côté alors que mes compagnons ne pouvaient s'empêchaient de parler avec animation. L'arrivée dans la Grande-Salle se fit dans l'agitation ambiante et nous nous assîmes à la table de Serpentard en attendant la cérémonie de répartition.

Lily était déjà à la table de Gryffondor. Elle se trouvait en compagnie des Maraudeurs et semblait bien s'amuser avec eux. Mon cœur se serra à cette vue et je leur jetai un regard empli de haine. Nott me regardait et vit mes yeux tournés vers eux.

-Ce sont eux qui t'ont mis dans cet état tout à l'heure ?

J'acquiesçai sans dire un mot.

-Tu aimerais leur faire payer ?

Je me tournai vers lui et vis une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. Avant qu'il n'ait pu poursuivre, la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva et toutes les conversations se turent enfin.

La cérémonie de répartition fut aussi longue et ennuyeuse que les autres années. J'applaudis les nouveaux serpentard sans vraiment faire attention à eux et laissais mon regard dériver vers la table des gryffondor fréquemment.

Comme à l'accoutumée, le vieux parla ensuite de l'amitié entre les maisons, du bien et du mal, des choix qu'il fallait faire en temps de crise… J'écoutais toutes ces absurdités d'une oreille en regardant Lily à sa table. Les Maraudeurs et elle écoutaient avidement les paroles du directeur. Que devais-je faire maintenant pour la récupérer ? Pour la ramener dans le bon chemin, dans _mon _chemin… Si elle devenait trop amie avec eux ? Si…elle me trahissait ? Si elle racontait ce que j'avais fait …?

Un malaise commença à s'insinuer lentement en moi, obstruant ma poitrine et pétrifiant mes veines. Il fallait que je trouve une solution. Soudain, la nourriture apparut et les autres commencèrent à manger. Nott me servit mais je ne mangeais guère, l'esprit ailleurs et les yeux toujours fixés sur celle que j'aimais.

Tard, nous parvînmes au dortoir où je retrouvais mon lit avec soulagement. Je me changeai en vitesse et me glissai entre les draps tièdes. Le sommeil ne venait pas et j'en étais rendu à compter les serpents en vain. Les yeux grands ouverts, je pensais à Lily, aux Maraudeurs, à mon Maître, à mes parents… Toutes ces pensées tournoyaient dans ma tête et je n'arrivais à rien de cohérent. Enfin, alors que la nuit était déjà bien entamée, je m'endormis et restai plongé dans un sommeil profond.


	10. La grande illusion I

**Chapitre X : La Grande Illusion I**

C'est évidemment au moment où je dormais le mieux que Nott poussa un bâillement mélodieux qui me réveilla, ainsi que toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce. La première journée de l'année commençait bien… Je n'avais dormi que quelques heures et avais réfléchi une grande partie de la nuit. Ma décision était prise. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'allais avoir du courage.

Je me préparai rapidement, traversai les couloirs des cachots et montai les escaliers qui menaient dans le hall. Puis, j'avançais vers la Grande Salle quand j'entendis mon prénom résonner sur ma droite. Les lieux étaient quasiment déserts à l'exception de quelques premières années stressées d'arriver en retard à la remise des emplois du temps et d'autres angoissés en tout genre.

Lily m'attendait près des sabliers encore vides.

-Bonjour Sev'.

-Bonjour.

J'étais comme paralysé. Ma décision était pourtant claire, mais je n'osais prononcer un mot et un silence gêné s'installa insidieusement.

-Heu…bien dormi ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

-Pas vraiment… Tu…Je…

-Je suis désolée pour hier. Je me suis un peu emportée. Je t'en voulais parce que tu ne m'as pas écrit une seule fois depuis que tu es parti et…

-Merci.

J'osai un sourire timide et un nouveau blanc interminable nous troubla à nouveau.

-J'aimerais… Je… Si ça te dit bien sûr…qu'on…enfin…

J'avais réussi à défendre ma cause auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne et je n'osais plus dire un mot à elle, que je connaissais depuis des années et avec qui j'avais passé nombre d'heures.

-Prépare une petite potion ce soir ensemble ? termina-t-elle.

-Oui. Voilà, c'est ça. Tu demandes la salle à Slughorn ou… ?

-Dès que je le vois.

Nous sourîmes. Des gens commençaient à passer à côté de nous pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle m'embrassa furtivement sur la joue et, après un dernier sourire éclatant, s'enfila entre les portes et s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors. Je restai un instant sans bouger un léger sourire aux lèvres avant de rentrer moi aussi dans la salle.

-Ca a l'air d'aller mieux, toi… entendis-je alors que Nott s'asseyait à côté de moi.

-Oui, merci. Bien dormi ?

-Désolé de vous avoir réveillé au fait…

-Mmmm...

Slughorn passa près de nous et nous distribua nos emplois du temps. Quelle magnifique journée. Je commençais avec un double cours de Potions…en compagnie des Gryffondors.

-Toujours envie de leur faire payer ? me demanda Nott en tournant la tête vers les Maraudeurs qui étaient en train de grogner en regardant leurs emplois du temps.

Magnifique journée. J'hésitais avant de répondre. Lily m'en voudrait si elle l'apprenait. Mais cette journée semblait être la mienne.

-Bien sûr. Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que ça vient de moi.

-On trouvera bien un moyen en temps voulu, me répondit Nott avec un clin d'œil.

Après avoir déjeuné, nous redescendîmes dans les cachots et nous postâmes à côté de notre salle de cours. Les insultes habituelles s'échangèrent avec les Gryffondors qui arrivèrent mais je ne participai pas, ce que Potter et Black me firent remarquer. J'occultai tous leurs quolibets sous le regard désapprobateur de Lily à l'égard des Maraudeurs. Mais Slughorn arriva sur ces entrefaites, ce qui fit taire tout le monde.

Nous entrâmes et je me dirigeai vers une table au quatrième rang. Nott et Avery s'assirent à mes côtés et le cours débuta. Je regardais Lily du coin de l'œil, assise au premier rang en compagnie de deux autres Gryffondors. Les Maraudeurs se trouvaient à la table juste à notre droite.

Dictame. Efface les cicatrices. Répare les blessures les plus graves. Une potion difficile que Lily et moi avions déjà préparée en cinquième année lors d'une soirée pluvieuse parce qu'elle faisait partie des révisions pour les BUSES pour la théorie.

Nous commençâmes notre préparation et bientôt la salle se remplit d'une douce odeur et d'une fumée blanche, pour ceux qui la réussissait le mieux. Je jetais par moment un coup d'œil vers le chaudron de Black, juste à côté de moi.

Soudain, toute la salle s'assombrit et une fumée noire et pesante nous enroba complètement. Je pouvais uniquement voir mes voisins les plus proches, c'est-à-dire Nott et Black. Crucius croisa mon regard et un sourire mauvais parcourut son visage en tournant la tête vers le gryffondor à ma droite.

Profitant de l'agitation, des cris de Slughorn et des élèves embrumés qui manifestaient avec force leur mécontentement, je m'emparai de la baguette de Black qui reposait sur le bord de sa table.

Quel maléfice utiliser pour lui attirer le maximum d'ennuis ? S'amuser sur un autre élève ? Sur Slughorn ? Que ferait Black ?

Je passai rapidement la baguette de Black à Crucius dans l'agitation totale qui régnait dans le cachot :

-Lance moi un sort, lui glissai-je à l'oreille.

Il hésita un instant, perplexe, puis je vis dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris mon plan.

-Levicorpus !

Je m'élevais rapidement dans les airs. Le sorcier qui avait inventé ce sortilège était vraiment le meilleur…et ma tête cogna avec violence le plafond en béton du cachot.

Je me réveillais quelques minutes plus tard à l'infirmerie avec un mal de tête à coucher un dragon, les visages de Slughorn, de l'infirmière et de Lily au dessus de moi.

-Il se réveille.

-C'est pas trop tôt.

-Sev, est-ce que ça va ?

-Fichez le camp, laissez-le respirer, voyons !

-Pardon.

Je m'assis sur le lit et touchai l'énorme bosse qui me déformait la boîte crânienne. L'infirmière m'examina rapidement, en conclut que ce n'était rien de grave et s'en alla en lançant un regard réprobateur à Slughorn. Je serais autorisé à sortir dès ce soir.

-Ca va, mon garçon ?

Je hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Bien, te rappelles-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait cela ?

-Black, répondis-je avec dégoût. Il a profité de la fumée et du bruit pour me lancer un sort.

-Oh, tu es sûr ?

-Certain, assurai-je avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Slughorn resta silencieux quelques instants puis:

-Bon, et bien… Je vais faire le nécessaire. Repose-toi bien mon garçon.

Slughorn s'en alla ensuite et je restais seul avec Lily qui n'avait rien dit jusque là. Mon plan avait fonctionné. J'étais juste déçu que Slughorn n'utilise pas le _Priori Incantatem_ pour s'assurer de la véracité de mes propos, ce qui aurait cloué le bec de Black… Mais le principal était qu'il allait se retrouver en retenue un petit moment.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, merci. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sirius ait osé faire ça ! Tu l'avais provoqué ? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement suspicieuse.

-Non ! J'étais trop occupé à sauver ma potion qui doit être un désastre… Je ne pouvais pas voir si elle était devenue bleue donc je ne pouvais pas savoir quand je devais ajouter les yeux de gobelin… Tout ça à cause d'un abruti qui a mit la bile de tatou avant les chrysopes… Et là, boom…et plus rien…

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants. Elle avait pris ma main dans la sienne et mon cœur battait plus que si j'avais réussi à fabriquer la pierre philosophale.

-Ca ira pour ce soir ? Tu veux qu'on repousse notre « rendez-vous » ? Me demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

-Non ! Enfin…non, non, ça ira. L'infirmière a dit que je pouvais sortir et, franchement, je pourrais dès maintenant. J'ai juste une bosse…mentis-je, sentant mon sang battre dans ma tête.

-D'accord, alors à ce soir, 20 h, me dit-elle en souriant, avant de m'embrasser rapidement sur la joue.

Je ne pus que hocher la tête et lui sourire, le souffle coupé.

J'attendis impatiemment jusqu'à 17 h que l'infirmière ne supporte plus que je la harcèle pour me faire sortir. Je me hâtais jusqu'au cachot, rassurai rapidement les serpentard qui s'inquiétaient de mon état et filai dans la salle de bain.

J'adorais cette salle. La décoration était vraiment parfaite. Des baignoires gigantesques étaient alignées, creusées dans de la pierre sombre et décorées de longs serpents en marbre noir, veinés de vert et ayants des émeraudes scintillantes à la place des yeux, comme quelqu'un de ma connaissance... Les robinets en argent ressortaient magnifiquement, eux aussi incrustés d'émeraudes. Je fis couler un bain et renversai une bonne dose de « Fraicheur de cachots », le savon de tous les serpentards qui se respectent.

Je rentrai dans l'eau bouillante et m'allongeai. Je songeais à ce soir. Ce serait LE grand soir, celui où je lui avouais mon amour. Comment allais-je tourner ça. Je détestais ces déclarations baveuses et suantes de mièvrerie et de bons sentiments. Tout ça sonnait faux, contrairement à ce que je ressentais pour Lily. Sonnait faux… Je lui mentais. Il fallait que cela change aussi. Je lui dirai tout. Je lui dirai que j'étais devenu un mangemort. Je la convaincrai du pouvoir que mon Maître pouvait nous apporter. M'avait _déjà_ apporté. Elle était intelligente, elle comprendrait. Elle verrait combien la magie noire était puissante, donnait des pouvoirs quasiment illimités et ouvrait notre regard sur des territoires encore inexplorés que nous pourrions visiter ensemble.

Je me rhabillai rapidement et descendis en vitesse dans la Grande Salle pour dîner avant le rendez-vous. Plus le temps avançait, plus j'étais nerveux. J'avais peur que les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge et d'être incapable de dire tout ce que j'avais prévu.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de rentrer dans la salle. Il était 19h53 et je m'attendais à être le premier. Mais je vis la belle chevelure rousse de Lily ondoyer près d'un chaudron encore vide. Elle était en train d'allumer trois chandelles flottant dans les airs au dessous de la grande marmite de cuivre. Mon cœur se serra une nouvelle fois. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'avançai vers elle. Elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir mais entendit mes pas et sursauta violemment.

-Ah c'est toi, fit-elle soulagée, une joie sincère brillant dans ses yeux verts.

J'allai jusqu'à elle et m'arrêtai devant la table jonchée par un amoncellement d'ingrédients et d'accessoires.

-Veritaserum ?

-Gagné !

Je souris.

-On en a pour la nuit…

-Et ?

Son regard me rendit momentanément muet et stupéfait.

-Et on ferait mieux de se mettre tout de suite au travail…

Elle me sourit et je fis de même. Puis, nous nous mîmes à l'ouvrage. Quelle nuit délicieuse… Très tard, ou tôt, nous ajoutâmes le dernier ingrédient et éteignîmes le feu sous le chaudron dans lequel la potion devint immédiatement transparente. Un travail parfait. Je lui fis part de mon plaisir et de ma fierté, ce à quoi elle répondit:

-Oh mais ce n'est pas fini.

J'attendis sans dire un mot qu'elle continue, en vérifiant mentalement toute notre préparation. Non, nous n'avions rien oublié…

-Il va falloir la tester maintenant ! Tiens, prends-en une goutte.

J'hésitais un long moment. Je ne voulais rien lui cacher, pourtant, quelque chose me retenait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur que je découvre que tu fais partie d'un groupe de personnes peu recommandables qui se réunit la nuit pour accomplir de sombres desseins et rituels macabres…? Me demanda-t-elle en riant.

Mon cœur dut rater un battement. Non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire… J'étais incapable de tout lui dire ce soir. J'avais trop peur de la dégouter de moi. Trop peur de la perdre maintenant que la paix était scellée et que nous avions passé une si belle soirée. J'étais un lâche.

-Non, bien sûr que non…

-Bon alors, tu as autre chose de mieux à faire ?

Une pulsion soudaine s'empara de moi et je bafouillais:

-Je…oui…enfin…peut-être…

Comme au ralenti, je me penchai vers elle et embrassai sa joue. Je me redressai et la vis rougir, avant de me pencher à nouveau et cette fois de goûter à ses lèvres. Mon cœur se déchaînait dans ma poitrine et mes mains se crispèrent dans le dos de Lily. Je m'attendais avec appréhension à chaque seconde qu'elle me repousse et j'étais plus heureux chaque seconde de plus à son contact. Elle commençait à s'accrocher à ma robe de sorcier alors que notre étreinte durait, plus passionnée à chaque instant. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête maintenant, que nous restions figer ainsi à tout jamais.

Enfin, elle se détacha de moi. Je retins mon souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

-Oh Sev'… Je…Je ne sais pas si…

Elle semblait à la fois confuse, agréablement surprise et cherchait ses mots. J'en profitais donc:

-Ecoute Lily, je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis toujours. Tu es la seule personne qui ne m'ait jamais rendu heureux, la seule à laquelle je ne me sois jamais confié. Dès que je t'ai rencontrée, tu es devenue ma vie, ma raison d'être, mon âme. J'ai besoin de toi, je te veux avec moi et ça me rend fou.

Je m'arrêtai, ne sachant que dire de plus. Lily restait silencieuse, ses yeux verts plongés dans les miens. Et après un long moment durant lequel tous mes espoirs s'envolaient seconde après seconde, elle s'avança vers mois, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser doux et léger sur mes lèvres.


	11. La grande illusion II

**Chapitre XI: La Grande Illusion II**

J'étais heureux, incommensurablement heureux. Lily logeait entre mes bras, sa tête contre mon cœur.

Depuis cette fameuse soirée dans la salle de potion, de nombreux mois étaient passés, tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. Une symbiose parfaite nous unissait. Je lui avais avoué mon allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le moment avait été difficile à passer mais elle était restée avec moi, pour moi, me regardant partir avec peur à chacune de mes missions et me retrouvant avec joie à chaque retour. Dès le moment où j'avais vu dans ses yeux qu'elle m'acceptait, qu'elle renonçait à me convaincre que mon Maître était dangereux et qu'elle eut compris combien sa puissance était grande, ma vie fut parfaite. J'étais libéré. J'avais l'amour de Lily et la reconnaissance de mon Maître, tout ce que je n'aurais espéré il y avait encore quelques mois.

De plus, Potter était d'une tristesse sans borne depuis qu'il nous avait vu ensemble. Il errait comme âme en peine dans le château, plus affligé que le Baron Sanglant lui-même. Ma joie en était donc décuplée.

Nous étions en février, le 14 pour être exact. Par chance, cela tombait un samedi et nous pouvions donc nous rendre à Pré-au-Lard. J'étais avec Lily sur le chemin qui devait nous mener à un petit restaurant qui venait d'ouvrir et où Lily tenait absolument à se rendre. Nous nous rendions donc chez Madame Piedodu, main dans la main. Lily semblait plus heureuse que jamais, ce qui suffisait à mon bonheur.

-Tu ne veux pas avoir ton cadeau tout de suite ? Me demanda-t-elle l'air espiègle.

-On avait dit au restaurant non ? Répondis-je en lui souriant.

-Ah j'ai envie de te le donner maintenant…mais tu as raison, cherche pour l'instant.

Nous arrivions dans le village où les devantures des boutiques étaient parées de cœurs et autres cupidons.

Encore une agréable journée en sa compagnie. Je me sentais calme, j'étais un autre homme en sa présence.

Nous entrâmes enfin dans le restaurant. Je stoppai net sur le seuil. Nous avions dû nous tromper. Ce ne pouvait être là… Des petites tables rondes faites pour deux personnes, des bougies en forme de cœur flottant dans les airs, de petits lutins vêtus de robes rouges cousus de motifs blancs et de nœuds dorés, des chocolats à la guimauve en forme de cœur eux aussi… Mais où étais-je tombé ?

-Tu viens ? Me demanda Lily en s'asseyant à la table qu'elle avait réservée.

Je m'assis à mon tour, mal à l'aise dans ce décors trop « coeurifié » pour moi.

-Ca ne te plait pas ?

-Et bien…je…comment dire …? Tous ces cœurs, partout…et il fait un peu chaud non ? Ce doit être les bougies, il y en, a un peu trop je crois…

Elle rit voyant mon air gêné.

-De toute manière, je ne pense pas qu'on va rester longtemps ici quand tu sauras ce qu'est ton cadeau, fit-elle en me jetant à nouveau cet air espiègle dont elle m'avait déjà gratifié plus tôt.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je te dirais au dessert.

-Tu as vraiment peur qu'en l'apprenant je te ramène au château illico presto ?

-Oui.

Je restais muet, me demandant ce que pouvait bien être ce fabuleux cadeau. J'avais personnellement opté pour un assortiment des plus rares ingrédients existants : sang de dragon, corne de Bicorne, peau de serpent du cap, yeux de chimère, bave de Sinistros, pétales d'edelweiss et racine d'oiseau du paradis.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et nous en arrivâmes au dessert.

-Mon cadeau, c'est moi.

Je la regardais sans comprendre.

-Moi. Toute entière.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je ne savais quoi répondre. J'étais heureux bien entendu, heureux de la confiance qu'elle m'accordait et du précieux cadeau qu'elle me faisait. Mais je ne dis rien. Je la regardais simplement et elle comprit toute la reconnaissance que j'éprouvais.

Nous finîmes nos desserts et payâmes. Nous nous embrassions à l'entrée lorsqu'un cri suraigu déchira le silence neigeux qui nous entourait. D'un même mouvement, nous sortîmes nos baguettes et nous approchâmes des cris qui continuaient de fuser.

Un corps s'éleva alors dans les airs. C'était celui un jeune Serdaigle de premier année. Il hurlait, appelant ses parents et demandant pitié à la personne qui l'avait attaqué.

Un rire mauvais et aigu s'éleva derrière le corps du Serdaigle. Je vis alors Bellatrix Lestrange, baguette en main, entourée d'autres de mes acolytes. Lucius était là, ainsi qu'Avery, Nott et Dolohov.

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Tous les mangemorts se tournèrent vers Lily.

-Elle est avec toi Severus ? Demanda Lucius, stupéfait.

Je murmurais à Lily:

-Arrêtes, ne le défends pas. Ne dis plus rien.

Elle me lança un regard scandalisé et je répondis à Lucius:

-Oui, mais elle plaisantait… Bonjour Bella, Dolohov. Le maître vous a envoyé ici ?

-Non, mais on avait envie de s'amuser un peu, répondit Bellatrix d'un air mauvais. Joins toi à nous, Severus, et présente nous donc ton amie.

-Je m'appelle Lily Evans et il est hors de question que je me joigne à vous. Faîtes le tout de suite redescendre, cria-t-elle en désignant le Serdaigle qui flottant toujours dans les airs.

-Evans ? Ca ne me dit rien. Lucius, aucune famille de Sang-Pur ne s'appelle Evans ?

-Non. Mais ce doit être une Sang-mêlé. N'est-ce pas Severus ?

Je ne répondis rien. Jamais aucun de mes amis mangemorts ne m'avaient questionné au sujet de Lily. J'avais peut-être mentionné une fois à Crucius qu'elle comprenait la puissance de notre maître, ce qui avait clôt tout débat sur ce point.

-Je suis née de parents moldus.

Un froid glacial m'envahit. Les regards de mes amis s'abattirent sur moi, chargé d'incompréhension et de colère.

-Une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Cria Bellatrix dégoutée. Tu devrais avoir honte ! Je vais parler au maître de ton attitude Severus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pensera de ça…

Je restais muet, le cœur déchiré. Je ne savais que dire, ni que faire. Mon cerveau me criait de prendre parti pour mon clan, mon cœur me hurlait de venir au secours de Lily et mon corps lui, me refusait le moindre mouvement, le moindre mot. J'étais pétrifié, statufié, glacé comme l'air ambiant.

Mon malaise déjà pesant s'accentua quand Lily me lança un regard emplit de dégoût, de pitié et de colère. Rien de pire ne pouvait arriver.

-Faîtes le descendre, maintenant ! Répéta Lily en levant sa baguette vers Bellatrix.

Cette dernière resta muette trois longues secondes avant de souffler:

-D'accord.

Elle leva sa baguette encore plus haut, jusqu'à ce que le Serdaigle s'élève à plus de dix mètres du sol. Puis, après un regard mauvais vers Lily, elle abaissa brusquement sa baguette.

C'est alors que tout s'enchaîna. Le Serdaigle hurla de peur. Lily cria « Wingardium Leviosa ». Bellatrix la désarma. Le Serdaigle cria d'autant plus fort. Lily se retrouva éjectée trois mètres plus loin et s'effondra dans la neige. J'entendis l'horrible craquement que fis la nuque du Serdaigle lorsqu'il tomba sur une plaque de verglas. Le rire suraigu de Bellatrix se fit entendre alors Dolohov lança son sort fétiche sur Lily. Une lumière violette sortie alors de sa baguette atteignit la gryffondor au bras. Elle poussa un cri affreux et c'est uniquement ce son, intolérable à mes oreilles, qui me fit enfin réagir. Je désarmai alors Dolohov mais Bellatrix me pétrifia, et le temps sembla s'arrêter à cet instant. Bellatrix s'approcha lentement de moi et murmura à mon oreille:

-Tu n'est qu'un traître et un lâche Severus Rogue. Nous laisserons le maître te punir mais je peux déjà te donner un avant-goût des festivités.

Elle rit encore une fois et se tourna vers Lily. Cette dernière était étendue sur le sol, impuissante mais souffrant en silence, une main sur son bras blessé. Elle regarda Bellatrix droit dans les yeux, d'un air de défi que seul un vrai gryffondor peut arborer. La mangemort la regardait, souriant de toutes ses dents, la baguette pointée dans sa direction. Après un dernier regard dans ma direction, elle lança, détachant bien les syllabes:

-Sectumsempra !

Mon cœur cessa alors de battre. Je vis son sang couler, j'entendis ses cris de douleur, je vis ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et je restais statufié devant elle, ne pouvant rien faire que la regarder mourir. Je sentis alors mes propres larmes rouler le long de mes joues. Puis, un hurlement masculin perça mes tympans. J'entendis des sorts fuser derrière moi et vis Bellatrix s'effondrer après avoir été touchée par un jet de lumière rouge. Je me trouvais donc libéré du maléfice du saucisson et courus vers Lily.

Je la pris dans mes bras, ignorant les cris de Potter et des autres maraudeurs alors qu'ils continuaient de se battre avec Lucius et les autres. Lily avait du sang partout. J'essayais tous les sorts de guérisons que je connaissais. Elle essayait de me dire quelque chose.

-Sev…Sev…

Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Je lâchai alors ma baguette et resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle fondant alors en larmes en comprenant que c'était fini, qu'elle aussi allait mourir et qu'encore une fois ce serait ma faute.

-Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé Lily… Je t'aime…je…

Elle essaya de bouger dans mes bras. J'entendis juste :

-… qu'un lâche…

Mon cœur se figea en même temps que le sien lorsque j'entendis ses dernières parole… Je restais prostré dans la neige, son corps sans vie dans les bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'étais imprégné de son sang et suffoquais entre deux sanglots. Je voulais mourir maintenant, ne plus faire de mal, ne plus avoir à supporter tout ça, je voulais que les cris autour de moi se taisent… J'avais perdu et causé la perte de celle que j'aimais le plus au monde. Et pire que tout, elle m'avait vu sous mon vrai jour. Elle avait découvert que je n'étais qu'un lâche, incapable de se battre pour elle ni pour personne. Je n'étais rien et je ne serais jamais rien.

-Ecarte-toi, hurla une voix à mon oreille. Laisse-la !

Je ne bougeais pas. Deux mains m'agrippèrent alors et me mirent sur mes jambes. Potter se tenait devant moi, l'air déchaîné. Il jeta sa baguette au sol et s'avança vers moi.

BOOM !

-Hé réveille-toi ! Lança Crucius. Tu ne veux pas louper la distribution des emplois du temps !


	12. Vérité et mensonges

Chapitre XII : Vérité et mensonges

**Un rêve…c'était un simple rêve. Un rêve qui se transformait en cauchemar. Un sentiment de malaise m'étreignait alors que je me préparais et que je montais l'escalier pour me rendre dans la Grande Salle. Des flashes de Lily ensanglantée dans mes bras frappaient mon esprit avec violence. Je ne pouvais plus rien lui avouer, ni même lui parler, ni la regarder… **

**Crucius marchait à côté de moi. Il était surexcité comme toutes les personnes autour de nous en ce premier jour de cours. Un première année de Poufsouffle me bouscula en courant vers la Grande Salle. Il se retourna pour s'excuser et prit peur en voyant le regard glacial que je lui lançais. **

**- Ca va Severus ? T'as perdu ta langue ?**

**- Non, je n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire, pas comme certains.**

**- Hou, quelle humeur… **

**Je restais silencieux et nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la table des gryffondors où Lily et les maraudeurs semblaient d'excellente humeur. Nous nous installâmes à la table des Serpentard. Je regardai le petit déjeuner sans appétit alors que tout le monde autour de moi semblait heureux, excité de ce premier jour et impatient à l'idée de recevoir son emploi du temps. **

**Slughorn passa près de moi et me tendit mon emploi du temps. Je commençais par deux heures de soin aux créatures magiques avec Brûlopot et en compagnie des gryffondor…évidemment. Mais pourquoi avais-je choisi cette matière…? Oui, parce que certaines créatures donnent des substances utiles pour les potions et aussi…parce que Lily avait pris cette option…**

**Je n'osais plus la regarder. Devais-je tout arrêter ? Mais pouvait-on dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'on le quittait… Et j'avais encore tellement de choses à apprendre de lui… Mais tout ça me faisait perdre Lily un peu plus chaque jour. **

**Il était temps de se rendre dans le parc pour le premier cours de l'année. Crucius avait les mêmes options que moi ; il m'accompagna donc mais nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot durant le trajet. Le professeur nous attendait déjà près du lac. A côté de lui se tenait une énorme cage recouverte d'un grand drap. Nous entendions une créature bouger et grogner à l'intérieur. **

**Les gryffondor aussi étaient déjà là. Le stupide Potter cornu en compagnie de son fidèle caniche, le loup-garou et l'insignifiante petite vermine qui les accompagnait partout. J'étais au courant depuis un certain temps de leur petit manège. Je me rappelais la blague idiote de Black et… Je détestais ce souvenir. **

***flash back***

**[i]**_** La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et la lune était apparue entre les nuages. Je décidai de me lancer. J'avançais dans le parc jusqu'au saule cogneur, pris un long bâton et appuyai sur le nœud au pied de l'arbre qui arrêta de se démener pour m'atteindre, comme me l'avait dit Black. J'entrai dans le sous-terrain et avançais à tâtons dans le noir avant d'allumer ma baguette. J'entendais des hurlements, j'allais enfin savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la cabane hurlante, enfin pouvoir connaître le grand secret des maraudeurs…**_

_**J'arrivais dans la cabane hurlante et vis un loup-garou s'élancer vers moi, tous crocs dehors. Je lui lançais un impedimenta mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter et le loup se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi. C'est alors qu'un énorme cerf se plaça devant moi. Un choc énorme se fit entendre alors que les bois du cerf heurtèrent de plein fouet le loup qui fut envoyé contre le mur opposé de la cabane et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. **_

_**Le cerf se transforma quelques instants en Potter, qui me cria de retourner dans le parc. Conseil que je suivis, honteux et furieux d'avoir été sauvé par cet abruti de Potter. **_

_**Arrivé hors du passage secret, je vis Black sous sa forme de chien. Il se retransforma et éclata de son rire de chien. Encore tremblant du choc et hors de moi d'avoir été sauvé par Potter, je sortis ma baguette et envoyai Black voler dans les airs et s'écraser sur la pelouse du parc. Il tentait encore de se relever que j'étais déjà au château dans la salle commune de serpentard… **_**[/i]**

***fin du flash back***

**Horrible souvenir… Je chassais ces idées noires de mon esprit et me concentrai sur le professeur qui venait de dévoiler le contenu de la cage : un noir des Hébrides. En d'autres termes, un dragon. Celui-ci était un jeune mâle trouvé par le professeur et qui voulait absolument nous montrer avant qu'il ne soit transférer dans un élevage. **

**Apparemment, le professeur avait eu du mal à le calmer et à l'enfermer dans sa cage étant donné les brûlures encore récentes qui étaient venues s'ajouter aux nombreuses cicatrices qui marquaient ses mains, ses bras et son visage. **

**Nous dûmes tout d'abord faire un dessin du dragon, puis le professeur nous expliqua de quoi il se nourrissait, où il vivait… Et enfin, il nous donna soixante-quinze centimètres de parchemin à rendre sur les différentes espèces de dragon et leur manières de vivre. **

**Nous retournâmes au château dans une ambiance survoltée. Chacun parlait du dragon, de ce qu'il ferait s'il en avait un… De vrais enfants. Nous nous rendîmes ensuite en cours de métamorphose où le professeur McGonagall nous attendait, quelque peu énervée de notre retard et l'atmosphère agitée de la classe. **

**Le cours passa plutôt vite, même si je lançais des yeux assassins à Potter et Black qui avaient réussi en quelques minutes à transformer leur grenouille en colombe et avaient ainsi rapporté vingt points à gryffondor. **

**Le déjeuner et les autres cours passèrent assez vite eux aussi. Ainsi, notre première journée de cours était terminée. Mon rêve n'arrêtait pas de refaire surface et je m'étais évertué à être toujours occupé pour éviter d'y penser, allant même jusqu'à prendre part à une discussion sur les filles de serpentard les plus jolies. Tous m'avaient regardé avec des yeux d'elfes de maison étonnés. J'avais donc hausser les épaules et avait fait semblant de me plonger dans le livre de potions que j'avais lu au moins cent fois. **

**L'image de Bellatrix me traitant de lâche me tiraillait l'esprit depuis quelques minutes alors que ma marque se mit à me brûler. Les autres s'étaient subitement arrêté de parler. Nous étions dans la salle commune. Il était minuit passé. Nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement et, après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait nous voir, nous passâmes le mur de pierre et avançâmes dans le couloir. **

**Un passage secret près des appartements de Slughorn menait à Pré au Lard. Silencieusement, nous nous glissâmes à l'intérieur et suivîmes le chemin étroit, qui, parait-il, passait sous le lac. L'endroit était en effet très humide et nous eûmes plusieurs fois de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. **

**Après bientôt une demi-heure de marche, nous parvînmes à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard où nous attendait le reste des mangemorts et bien entendu, notre maître. **

**Celui-ci nous mena dans une caverne située juste à l'extérieur du village. Plusieurs mangemorts restèrent à l'extérieur pour faire le guet. Le maître s'avança en premier à l'intérieur et nous le suivîmes. **

**- Mes chers amis, dit-il d'un air faussement joyeux, je vous présente Monsieur Phil Turpin, premier adjoint et conseiller du ministre de la magie qui nous fait le plaisir de nous tenir compagnie cette nuit. **

**L'adjoint du ministre était debout, des cordes magiques le maintenant en l'air. Une terreur indicible était inscrite sur ses traits. Je voyais qu'il tentait de hurler mais un sortilège empêchait tout son de sortir de sa gorge. **

**Le but de cette nuit était de collecter des informations sur les mesures prises contre les mangemorts, les aurors chargés de nous surveiller ou encore quelles personnes au ministère pourraient devenir nos alliées. **

**Bellatrix s'avança en première devant Turpin et lui demanda :**

**- Les aurors savent-ils que certains d'entre nous sont des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?**

**Turpin essayait de répondre mais le sort de silence l'empêchait toujours de parler. Je voyais qu'il luttait pour répondre, gesticulant en tous sens, et sachant pourtant bien qu'elle allait lui lancer un endoloris. Ce qu'elle fit. Puis, d'une voix de fillette elle lança :**

**-Oups, j'avais oublié… Finite incantatem.**

**Tous les mangemorts rirent. Et Turpin répondit après avoir été soumis une fois de plus à l'endoloris. **

**Ainsi, nous nous avançâmes chacun notre tour devant l'homme en tentant de lui faire avouer le moindre détail utile. Pendant ce temps, le maître nous regardait, ne ratant aucune miette du spectacle. **

**Mais après avoir reçu de nombreux Endoloris, Turpin répondait avant même la fin de la question. Il avait essayé, plutôt courageusement, de résister au premier abord. Mais il avait vite renoncé. **

**Après notre réserve de questions épuisées, le maître s'était tourné vers nous et avait soufflé :**

**- Mes chers amis, il est temps d'amorcer la pierre angulaire de notre plan. Qui d'entre vous est doué dans l'art de la légilimencie, ou autre matière de l'esprit ?**

**- Moi, Maître ! avait lancé Bellatrix.**

**Celle-là aurait fait n'importe quoi pour impressionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. **

**- Très bien, prouve-le.**

**- Impero !**

**Turpin se retrouva à danser telle une marionnette, cette impression amplifiée par les cordes qui le maintenaient toujours attachées. **

**- Si c'est tout ce que tu sais faire Bellatrix, je vais plutôt demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Tiens, Severus, prend sa place.**

**- Bien Maître.**

**Je me plaçais devant Turpin alors que Bellatrix me lançait un regard de haine pure. Je jubilais intérieurement. Je décidais de ne pas commencer par un Imperium et lançai :**

**- Legilimens !**

**L'esprit de Turpin était à cet instant entièrement tourné vers ce qu'il ne devait surtout pas dire. C'était donc un très mauvais occlumens. Toujours penser à des choses insignifiantes et ériger un mur dans son esprit pour ne pas faciliter la tâche de son ennemi. Je disséquais ses pensées puis sortis de son esprit.**

**- Il a menti Maître, annonçai-je. Une attaque est prévue pour nous contrer le jour où nous devions faire s'effondrer Gringotts. Apparemment, il y a un traître parmi nous. Bellatrix, Lucius et McNair sont suivis depuis quelques temps aussi. Et Shackelbolt fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, Maître. **

**- Parfait Severus… Tu as de grandes qualités en tant que legilimens à ce que je vois… Je règlerai cette histoire de traître plus tard.**

**Un silence de mort se fit. Mais une bouffée de fierté m'envahit et je lançais un sourire mauvais à Bellatrix alors que le Maître se tournait vers Turpin. Elle me foudroya du regard et se détourna vers son Maître vénéré.**

**Turpin reçut plusieurs endoloris pour se faire punir, puis le Maître le soumit à l'Imperium. Il était la première étape pour se rapprocher du ministre et ainsi diriger le ministère. **

**Quelques minutes plus tard, le Maître nous donna l'ordre de rentrer sans nous faire repérer et de commencer à semer le désordre et la peur parmi les enfants de moldus, ce que tous les autres acceptèrent avec joie. Mes pensées étaient retournées vers Lily. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser lui faire du mal, mais j'étais malgré tout incapable de les en empêcher. Mon cœur se serra une fois de plus aujourd'hui quand l'image de Lily ensanglantée et mourante dans mes bras frappèrent à nouveau mon esprit.**

**Nous rentrâmes rapidement au château et retournâmes dans les dortoirs. Je me couchai mais ne pouvais pas dormir, trop enchanté du compliment que j'avais reçu et trop inquiet à l'idée de refaire le même rêve que la nuit d'avant.**

**Un long moment plus tard, je décidais de faire le vide dans mon esprit et de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Je m'endormis à la seconde où ma tête toucha l'oreiller et dormis jusqu'à ce que mon réveil ne sonne. Je n'avais dormi que trois heures mais étais heureux de ne pas avoir pris divination et ainsi de ne commencer qu'à dix heures. **

**Je me levais la tête dans un brouillard épais, me préparais et me rendis seul à la Grande Salle prendre mon petit déjeuner. Arrivé devant la porte, une voix m'interpella :**

**- Sev, attends !**

**Je me tournai et découvris Lily se dirigeant vers moi. **

**- Ecoute Sev, il faut qu'on parle, me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.**

**Ma gorge se serra et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade devant son air si sérieux et grave.**


	13. A coeur ouvert

**Chapitre XIII : A cœur ouvert**

Lily m'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine et je pouvais à peine respirer. C'était sûr, elle savait tout. Elle savait que j'avais rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que je portais la marque… Une partie de moi n'avait pas arrêté de me crier que ce que je faisais était mal, que j'allais la perdre à jamais si je continuais. Mais une autre partie, plus forte et plus attrayante me murmurait que j'allais devenir un grand sorcier, puissant et reconnu dans le monde de la magie, que mon Maître m'apprendrait des choses que je n'osais encore imaginer…

Lily me faisait face, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Un frisson me parcourut quand elle fit un pas vers moi et qu'elle s'accrocha à mes bras avec force :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Sev' ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi en ce moment ?

La proximité de son corps contre le mien, la sensation que si je ne disais rien, je la perdrais pour toujours, ma honte de lui dire ce qui se passait réellement et certains flashes heureux de mon rêve me conduisirent à me rapprocher d'elle et à la prendre dans mes bras. Je caressai ensuite sa joue et écartai une mèche de ses cheveux roux qui me rendait fou et posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je la sentis se raidir, puis se détendre. Mais ce ne fut qu'un instant, et elle me repoussa avec violence.

-A quoi tu joues ?

-Ecoute Lily…je suis désolé, je…

-Ne t'approche pas de moi !

-Je t'aime Lily ! lui criais-je. Depuis toujours, et toi tu…

-Je sais Sev', me coupa-t-elle.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre.

-Mais si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne sortirais pas la nuit pour faire on ne sait quoi avec tes amis serpentard. Tu es l'un des leur, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle savait tout… Mon cœur battait si fort à mes tempes que je n'arrivais plus à penser.

-Non, je te jure que non. Je ne suis pas un mangemort.

-Tu me mens encore…

Sa voix tremblait et des larmes commençaient à perler à ses yeux.

-Si tu m'aimais vraiment Sev', tu ne me mentirais pas, enchaîna-t-elle. Si tu n'étais pas un lâche, tu me dirais la vérité.

Non, je n'étais pas un lâche. Mais comment lui avouer, à elle ? Valait-il mieux que je passe pour un lâche ou un assassin à ses yeux ? J'étais déjà un assassin à ses yeux… Même si ce n'était pas prémédité, même s'il le méritait, j'avais tué mon propre père. Mais je savais ce qu'elle pensait.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, répondis-je d'une voix blanche.

-Lève ta manche, m'ordonna-t-elle sévèrement.

Je mis longtemps avant d'obéir. De toute manière, ne rien faire était éloquent. Je cédai donc et remontais ma manche, découvrant le tatouage d'un noir d'encre incrusté profondément dans ma peau. Elle me regarda avec dégoût et je ne pus que rougir et baisser les yeux.

-Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle durement.

Au point où j'en étais, je n'avais plus qu'à dire la vérité.

-Je voulais apprendre. Je voulais devenir plus fort. Je voulais…t'impressionner.

-Tu voulais détruire les sang-de-bourbe aussi ? fit-elle ironiquement. Comment aurais-tu pu m'impressionner en devenant un assassin ? Si tu le penses vraiment, c'est que tu me connais mal.

Je ne pouvais plus la regarder, je m'étais assis sur une chaise branlante, la tête entre les mains. Je savais que je l'avais perdue et qu'aucune de mes larmes ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. Et pourtant, j'avais fait ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Je lui avais dit la vérité. Je savais qu'elle ne lui plairait pas, évidemment. Mais jamais mon but n'avait été de tuer des sang-de-bourbe. Je considérais ça comme une étape à franchir dans mon apprentissage, une chose de moindre importance finalement, un pas vers la grandeur.

La boule dans ma gorge ne faisait que grossir. Mes larmes coulaient entre mes doigts. Rien ne pouvait être pire que son silence, empreint de colère et de tristesse.

-Tu sais Sev', ajouta-t-elle, et j'entendis alors qu'elle aussi pleurait, je pensais…enfin je m'étais toujours dit que…nous deux, nous aurions pu… Nous aurions pu être heureux Sev', et tu as tout détruit.

Mes larmes redoublèrent. Si, ces mots-là étaient pires que le silence. Ces mot-là que jamais je n'avais imaginé pouvoir entendre. Ces mots qui sous-entendaient que… Mais comment tout effacer ? Comment tout reprendre à zéro ? Comment revenir simplement quelques mois plus tôt ? Quelques mois avant que je ne parte dans la mauvaise direction… Revenir quelques mois en arrière et trouver le courage de lui avouer mon amour. Où en serions-nous si je n'avais pas été si lâche ? Où en serions-nous si j'avais décidé de lui dire combien je l'aimais et combien elle comptait pour moi ?

-Lily, je t'en prie…

Ma voix était brisée, comme l'était mon cœur. Une douleur insupportable meurtrissait ma poitrine. J'avais écarté mes mains et relevé mon visage noyé de larmes vers elle. A travers ma vision floue, je vis qu'elle essuyait ses propres larmes. Je tendis la main et prit la sienne que je serrais avec force. Elle se dégagea et me dit une dernière chose :

-Adieu, Severus.

Puis elle partit, me laissant seul et en pleurs dans la salle vide, sur la chaise branlante, la main toujours tendue vers la sienne, qui n'était plus là.

Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Ce que je redoutais le plus était arrivé. Je ne m'étais pourtant pas douté que ma peine serait si intense, si dure à étouffer… [i]_Nous aurions pu être heureux _[/i]. Je ne pouvais y croire. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Parce que la douleur se faisait plus intense. Avait-elle voulu me punir en me faisant croire que… Non, il s'agissait de Lily. [i] _Adieu, Severus_ [/i]. Tout était fini. Je n'avais plus d'espoir, rien ne pourrait réparer ce mal.

Lily m'aimait. M'avait aimé. C'était une réelle torture de penser à ça. C'était pire que mon cauchemar, presque pire que de la voir mourir. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, trop apathique pour tenter le moindre mouvement. Seul mon esprit bouillonnait, emplit d'images mélangées de mon rêve, de notre conversation et de mon imagination. Et à mes oreilles résonnaient toujours cette phrase qui me faisait tellement souffrir… [i] _Nous aurions pu être heureux_… [/i]


	14. Rien qu'un coeur solitaire

**Chapitre XIV: Rien qu'un cœur solitaire**

Les semaines passèrent et la situation à Poudlard s'aggravait. Notre groupe semait la terreur parmi les élèves moldus. Curieusement, Lily était épargnée. Ce n'était pas parce que nous avions été proches un temps, mais parce que les mangemorts hésitaient à s'attaquer à une personne si proche des Maraudeurs. Bien sûr, nous les attaquions eux aussi, puisqu'ils protégeaient les Sang-de-Bourbe -même les Poufsouffles !- et il fallait dire qu'ils étaient très doués et avaient envoyé plusieurs des nôtres à l'infirmerie.

Quant à Dumbledore et aux professeurs, ils avaient instauré des tours de garde et des surveillances avec l'aide des fantômes pour éviter les persécutions contre les Sang-de-Bourbe et nous prendre sur le fait si possible. Crucius avait d'ailleurs été expulsé un mois pour avoir lancé un Doloris sur un troisième année de Serdaigle venant d'une famille moldue. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas été expulsé définitivement était que son père appartenait au conseil d'administration et qu'il avait fait pression. Même Dumbledore n'avait pas pu faire plus… Mais depuis que Crucius était revenu, le directeur le surveillait de près.

Quant à moi, je ne pouvais plus regarder Lily dans les yeux depuis notre conversation. De son côté, elle m'ignorait superbement, ne m'avait plus adressé la parole et ne m'avait pas même jeté un coup d'œil… Mais chaque fois que je la croisais, ces mots revenaient à mes oreilles et une boule se formait dans ma gorge. Mais tout cela m'avait endurci. J'avais accompli mon rôle de mangemort avec zèle. Et contrairement aux autres, j'étais subtil, je ne m'élançais pas devant le premier Sang-de-Bourbe venu en le bombardant de maléfices. Aucun professeur et aucun fantôme ne m'avait jamais surpris à exécuter une tâche compromettante. Ils me voyaient bien en compagnie des autres, mais mon air taciturne laissait à penser que je ne faisais pas réellement partie de leur groupe.

Et cet air taciturne s'accentuait chaque jour où je voyais Lily et cet abruti de Potter se bécoter et se tenir par la main. Pire encore, j'avais l'impression de voir de l'amour dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle le regardait. Cela faisait depuis la Saint-Valentin qu'ils sortaient ensemble. J'étais partagé entre une tristesse indicible et une colère foudroyante. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, si soudés… Et cela faisait maintenant cinq mois qu'ils se noyaient dans l'amour le plus dégoulinant de bons sentiments…

Nous étions fin juin. C'était le dernier jour de l'année. Les examens étaient passés et je n'avais aucun doute concernant mes résultats. Je les recevrais dans l'été et je concentrerais tout mon temps à étudier auprès de mon Maître, à le servir et lui obéir.

Le banquet allait commencer. Les Serpentards allaient gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons après avoir gagné la Coupe de Quidditch. Le Maître avait prévu une petite sauterie pour fêter la fin de l'année. A la fin du banquet, les mangemorts élèves à Poudlard allaient faire entrer les autres et s'engagerait alors un combat épique entre nous et les Sang-de-Bourbe.

J'étais dans le dortoir en train de me préparer. L'excitation était palpable autour de moi. Crucius, Nott, Avery… Tous avaient eu de gros problèmes avec les professeurs, tous avaient été surveillés de près tout au long de l'année et avaient dû faire très attention à ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais ce soir ils pourraient exprimer leur talent inné pour la torture, la désolation et l'humiliation.

Personnellement, j'étais légèrement anxieux. Mais en même temps, si je mourais ce soir, qui cela pourrait-il toucher ? Maintenant que Lily me haïssait. Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit aux professeurs… Peut-être qu'elle tenait toujours un peu à moi… Cet espoir ridicule obscurcissait mon esprit. Je décidais de me concentrer sur la soirée à venir et sur le plan.

Je devais, après le dîner et la remise des points, me faufiler jusqu'au souterrain qui nous avait déjà permis de nous échapper jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et faire entrer Lucius, Bellatrix et les autres. Le Maître m'avait confié cette importante mission parce qu'il était fier de moi et de tous ce que je faisais pour lui. Il était impressionné par mes qualités en combat et surtout par mon intelligence et mon don pour les disciplines de l'esprit. Il l'avait dit lui-même. Et cette reconnaissance publique de mes compétences avait engendré une jalousie et une mésentente particulière entre Bellatrix et moi.

Elle était quasiment hystérique en le voyant et ne pouvait d'empêcher de faire son intéressante devant lui. C'était donc elle la plus cruelle d'entre tous, plus encore que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Elle persécutait quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin. J'avais l'impression que cela avait empiré depuis son mariage avec Rodolphus Lestranges. Je me demandais si c'était pour montrer au Maître qu'elle lui était toujours fidèle. Enfin, quelqu'en soit la raison, elle se montrait sans pitié et particulièrement violente à chaque occasion qui lui était donnée.

Le dîner se passa particulièrement bien, surtout à la table des Serpentard, victorieux et réjoui de cette victoire. Cela rajouté à l'excitation de mes acolytes, qui ne tenaient plus sur leurs sièges, trop impatients de ce qui allait suivre.

Au moment où Dumbledore, après avoir rappelé que les temps étaient aux changements et qu'il fallait choisir entre le bien et la facilité -comme s'il était facile de choisir le côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme si cela était moins risqué…- le directeur déclara la fin de l'année et quelques élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle.

J'étais de ceux-ci et m'engageai rapidement dans les couloirs sombres jusqu'au souterrain. Je me sentais suivi. Je me retournai brusquement et tombai nez à nez avec le professeur de runes.

- Où allez-vous donc ainsi, mon garçon ? me demanda le vieil homme.

Je ne répondis pas. Je me situais juste à l'entrée du souterrain et je venais de murmurer la formule qui ouvrait le passage. Voyant le mur bouger, il dégaina sa baguette à une vitesse déconcertante pour un vieil homme. Je n'eus alors d'autre choix:

- Avada Kedavra ! criai-je.

L'homme s'effondra. J'avais tué le premier d'une longue liste de sorciers… Le rire de Bellatrix retentit à mon oreille.

- Bonsoir Severus, me lança Lucius d'un air ravi.

Et la quinzaine de mangemorts qui suivit s'avança donc dans le couloir, se dirigeant d'un pas triomphant vers la Grande Salle d'où s'élevait encore les cris et les rires des élèves qui continuaient de fêter la fin de l'année. J'étais à l'arrière du groupe. Un frisson d'effroi et d'excitation mêlés parcourut mon échine lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent.

J'avais revêtu notre tenue traditionnelle, si l'on peut dire. Mon visage était masqué mais je pouvais tout voir. Je vis en premier lieu la surprise des élèves et des professeurs, la lueur de compréhension qui brilla dans leurs yeux, puis la peur, la colère, une étincelle de courage parfois. Les cris fusaient de toutes parts, les pleurs des plus jeunes résonnaient et les professeurs, Dumbledore à leur tête, commencèrent à faire leur possible pour nous repousser.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la table de Lily. Les fiers et courageux gryffons avaient presque tous la baguette en main, et les sortilèges fusaient de leur coin. Une peur indicible s'empara de moi. J'avais envie de partir les rejoindre, de prendre Lily par le bras et de la protéger. Et je continuais pourtant d'envoyer des sortilèges contre les Maraudeurs. Si près d'elle… Mais je prenais le plus de place possible pour que personne n'ait envie de m'aider et qu'ils ne puissent toucher Lily.

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais les Avada Kedavra fuser. Pour ma part, j'utilisais mes propres sortilèges et mon Sectumsempra avait fait quelques victimes. Malheureusement, les Maraudeurs semblaient être nés sous une bonne étoile et aucun de mes maléfices ne parvenait jusqu'à eux. Je réussis tout de même à envoyer cet abruti de Pettigrow dans les airs et le vis se cogner durement la tête contre la table des Poufsouffle.

Dumbledore était aux prises avec Lucius, Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback, qui, pour une fois, utilisait sa baguette, et Sturnoy, une nouvelle recrue. Les plus jeunes élèves étaient cachés sous les tables, recroquevillés, en pleurs, gémissant et suppliant. Certains professeurs tentaient de les faire sortir de la Grande Salle mais c'était quasiment impossible.

Alors que j'envoyais un Avada Kedavra à l'adresse de Potter, qui l'évita de justesse, il me cria :

- Et ton Maître, espèce d'épouvantail ! Il est trop peureux pour venir jusqu'ici ?

Je repoussai son Stupefix et vis alors un sort atteindre Lily de plein fouet. Je baissais ma baguette, toute force s'était échapper de moi. J'entendis Lucius battre en retraite et crier que le Maître nous attendait ailleurs.

Potter me lança un autre sortilège, alors que je reculais pour sortir de la salle. Ma clavicule se cassa sous le choc et mon masque tomba et se brisa en mille morceaux à mes pieds. Une main m'agrippa et me traîna jusqu'à l'extérieur. Une douleur insoutenable étreignait mon bras gauche, due à mon os cassé ainsi qu'à la marque des Ténèbres qui me brûlait furieusement.

Je ne me souviens même plus comment j'arrivais à Pré-au-Lard où mon Maître nous attendait déjà. Je regardais autour de moi. Plusieurs d'entre nous manquaient à l'appel. La nouvelle recrue qui se battait avec Dumbledore, par exemple… Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était fier de nous et de nos prouesses de cette nuit. Quelle tête ferait Dumbledore quand il apprendrait que nos affaires n'étaient plus dans notre salle commune depuis le matin et que c'étaient les elfes de maison qui les avaient transférées à l'endroit que nous avions indiqué.

Si plusieurs d'entre nous n'avaient pas survécus ou allaient être envoyés à Azkaban, de nombreux élèves avaient aussi trouvé la mort. Je sentais le Seigneur des Ténèbres jubiler alors que ma clavicule continuait de me faire souffrir. Un médicomage qui faisait partie des notre passait près de nous pour voir si nous allions bien. Il répara mon os brisé et me sourit faiblement.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers Londres et nous amusâmes avec quelques moldus avant de nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était désert. Les sorciers étaient déjà au courant de la nouvelle ère qui commençait. Une période emplie de sang et de terreur, de meurtres et d'injustices, menée par un être à peine humain, mais mortellement puissant, à la tête d'une armée qui donnerait sa vie pour lui.

Je n'avais plus rien. Plus de famille, plus de Lily… Je n'avais plus qu'un Maître, qui était fier de moi et qui me traitait avec déférence. Il m'offrait tout ce que j'avais rêvé depuis que ces faits étaient à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier : la connaissance et la puissance.

Je ne pensais plus à Lily. Je l'occultais de mes pensées. Il le fallait à tout prix. Il ne fallait qu'aucun doute ne vienne me troubler. Et pourtant… Je retrouvais le vert de ses yeux à chaque pas que je faisais. Mon cœur palpitait chaque fois que je voyais une chevelure rousse.

J'avais appris qu'elle s'était mariée avec Potter. Ils allaient avoir un enfant. Et j'étais seul… Désespérément seul et mon âme ne pouvait se détacher de son image souriante, mes pensées ne pouvaient écarter mes souvenirs de celle qui aurait pu être mienne. Oui, nous aurions pu être heureux. Je me laissais souvent bercer par cette douce idée, une idée qu'elle avait elle-même soulevée. Sa phrase me hantait et me hanterait toute ma vie. Et si je n'avais pas choisi cette voie ? Et si je lui avais révélé plus tôt mes sentiments ? Et si j'avais refusé à mon ambition la connaissance et la puissance que j'avais aujourd'hui acquises ?

Non, il ne fallait plus penser. Je passais devant la porte d'une chambre d'hôtel miteuse et entendis une voix. Je m'approchais et écoutais… Voici qui pouvait intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ceci à mon plus grand regret…


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue:

- Maître, êtes-vous certain que ce sont bien les Potter ? Je crois que les Londubat ont aussi…

- J'en suis certain, Severus ! Cela ne peut être qu'eux, je vous l'ai déjà dit cent fois.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître. Je ne voudrais simplement pas qu'une erreur se produise et qu'elle ne vous soit fatale.

- Severus, osez-vous insinuer que moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je pourrais commettre une erreur ?

Nous étions seuls dans une pièce sombre d'une vieille maison de Little Hangleton. La nuit était d'encre et seule une bougie trônait sur la table. La gorge serrée, j'avais écouté le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'annoncer qu'il avait bien réfléchi à la prophétie dont je lui avais fait part et qu'il allait organiser une traque dans le but de détruire la seule chose qui menaçait son ascension : Harry Potter.

J'avais moi-même fait quelques recherches et avais découvert que le fils de Lily ainsi que celui des Londubat pouvaient être le garçon de la prophétie. Dès lors, la panique m'avait envahie. S'il choisissait le fils de Lily, c'était certain que… Non, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Lily mourir par ma faute.

- Bien sûr que non, maître.

Après quelques secondes de silence, j'ajoutais à vois basse:

- Et…vous comptez tuer toute la famille ?

Ses yeux rouges me fixèrent durement un long moment. Il avait l'air agacé.

- Severus, on m'a dit que vous aviez été très lié à Lily Potter. Est-ce vrai ? Essayez-vous de me dissuader pour protéger cette Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Mon cœur manqua un battement et je sentais une sueur froide couler le long de mon dos. Je mobilisais toutes mes compétences en légilimencie pour lui répondre :

- Disons que…qu'il y a des choses que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire avant de vous rejoindre et que…j'aimerais profiter du moment où vous la trouverez pour les accomplir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Alors si vous aviez l'extrême obligeance de l'épargner…

J'accompagnai ces mots d'un léger sourire plein de sous-entendus et retins mon souffle en attendant sa réaction. Il se détendit alors, et un infime rictus étira ses lèvres fines.

- Je ne vous connaissais pas comme cela Severus, répondit-il. Disons que ce sera mon remerciement pour avoir récolté l'information la plus importante qui puisse être. Mais sachez que je serais sans pitié si cela se révèle nécessaire.

- Merci, maître, soufflais-je.

Je sortais de la pièce en vitesse et manquai d'écraser un rat. Je transplanai ensuite directement Impasse du Tisseur, chez moi. Tremblant, je m'assis sur le canapé avec un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Et si cela se passait mal ? Si Lily se mettait en travers de son chemin…? Elle allait forcément le faire. Connaissant Lily, il était fort peu probable qu'elle regarde son fils et son mari mourir sans rien faire. Il fallait que je trouve une solution. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter qu'elle meure, et par ma faute en plus. Mais je ne pouvais m'opposer directement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne pouvais pas le suivre dans la traque de Lily et me battre contre lui. Nous mourrions tous et cela n'aurait aucun intérêt.

Il fallait la prévenir. Mais je serais incapable de l'atteindre avant mon Maître. Il me fallait donc de l'aide. Je m'endormis en ressassant ces sombres pensées, doutant de la marche à suivre et espérant que la nuit me porterait conseil.

Les rayons d'un soleil d'automne me réveillèrent et mes doutes de la veille laissèrent place à de la détermination. Je n'avais qu'une seule option. Je pris du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et me mis à écrire :

_Rendez-vous sur la colline Windy Hill à minuit ce soir. J'ai un message urgent à vous transmettre._

_Severus Rogue_

Je fus au sommet de la colline à minuit moins dix. Je me sentais affreusement tendu et commençais sérieusement à douter de ma décision. Le vent sifflait autour de moi et la lune n'éclairait que faiblement les alentours. Mes yeux passaient de ma montre à gousset à la pénombre autour de moi toutes les trente secondes. Je ne tenais plus en place et faisais les cent pas, me demandant si je ne courais pas à ma perte. Vingt-trois heures cinquante-neuf. Il pouvait tout aussi bien ne pas venir. J'allais renoncer et me défiler quand un « pop » sonore et un éclair blanc déchirèrent la nuit.

Je vis le regard dur de Dumbledore dans cette brusque clarté et tombai à genou devant lui alors que ma baguette m'échappait des mains pour rejoindre les siennes.

- Ne me tuez pas !

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Ce sorcier possédait une puissance incroyable. Il émanait tant de force de lui qu'il m'écrasait et les mots me manquèrent et s'embrouillèrent dans ma tête. Ma peur concernant Lily s'ajoutait à celle que me procurait Dumbledore. J'arrivai tout de même à lui expliquer la situation et lui demandait de mettre Lily et sa famille à l'abri.

- Et que me donnerez vous en échange, Severus ?

Je restais bouche bée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me remercierait de l'avoir prévenu mais de là à devoir lui donner quelque chose en échange de cette faveur… Je n'avais rien à lui donner après tout. Je n'étais ni riche, ni influent. Je n'étais rien. Je n'avais rien. Je ne pouvais rien lui offrir pour sauver Lily. Une douleur m'étreint la poitrine. Mais il fallait que je la sauve. Je le voulais à tout prix.

- Ce que vous voudrez.

Oui, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour la sauver. S'il me l'avait demandé, c'était forcément que je pourrais lui donner ce qu'il cherchait.

- Bien, Severus. Ce que je voudrais, c'est que vous soyez mon espion auprès de Lord Voldemort.

Je tressaillis autant à cause du nom que de la proposition.

- Je veux que vous me renseigniez sur toutes les attaques prévues et que vous me donniez toutes les informations que vous pourrez afin de battre définitivement votre maître.

Abandonner mon maître ? Jouer les espions pour le camp que je combattais depuis toujours ? Je pesais le pour et le contre alors que les yeux bleus de Dumbledore me scrutait attentivement. Il était impossible de quitter les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Regulus Black en était la preuve vivante, enfin…non, justement, la preuve refroidie. Mais aider l'Ordre du Phénix à vaincre mon maître était la seule solution, d'une, pour sauver Lily, et de deux, pour m'émanciper. Si je restais mangemort et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres perdait la guerre, je perdais aussi et finirais au mieux à Azkaban, au pire dans une tombe.

- Très bien. Je suis votre homme. Mais je vous en prie, mettez-la à l'abri…

Pendant près de deux semaines où mon maître traqua les Potter, je jouais mon rôle d'espion à merveille et avais des contacts avec Dumbledore presque tous les jours. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait fait le nécessaire et que Lily et sa famille était désormais en sécurité. Une vague de soulagement m'avait calmé et je commençais même à apprécier mon nouveau rôle. J'avais toujours été partagé entre Lily et sa pureté, le bien qui l'entourait, et mon ancien maître et sa puissance, ses connaissances. Je savais que j'avais fait le mauvais choix depuis un certain temps, mais je m'obligeais à penser que j'avais eu raison quand j'avais rejoint les rang des mangemorts. Bien sûr, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'enseigna des techniques, m'apprit des choses que personne d'autre n'aurait pu m'apprendre, et je l'avais admiré en tentant d'occulter tous ses défauts. J'avais essayé de me convaincre qu'il était grandiose, qu'il était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, mais sa soif d'immortalité et sa mégalomanie l'auraient presque rendu ridicule s'il n'avait pas été si doué.

Devenir le moteur de sa chute, expier mes fautes en risquant ma vie à chaque instant en jouant les espions et ainsi regagner la confiance et le respect de Lily, c'était là tous mes espoirs et mes objectifs. J'en devenais un peu plus fier chaque jour, et voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres rager de ne pas arriver à mettre la main sur les Potter m'apaisait.

31 octobre. Je me rendais au QG des mangemort. Il régnait ici une agitation exceptionnelle, d'autant plus que mon rôle d'espion avait évité plusieurs attaques jusqu'à présent. Le Seigneur de Ténèbres avait déjà torturé plusieurs des nôtres parce qu'il soupçonnait une taupe de le trahir. Je savais qu'une attaque était prévue cette nuit mais rien ne pouvait justifier cette liesse. J'avisai Lucius qui discutait avec Bellatrix. Celle-ci me regarda d'un air dégoûté et nous laissa. Elle m'horripilait et ce sentiment était parfaitement réciproque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je.

- Il les as trouvé. Et il est parti s'occuper du gosse. Enfin…il me l'a dit à moi, et il a dit aux autres que quand il reviendrait, nous serions plus forts que jamais et que le monde serait à nous.

Une pierre tomba dans mon estomac. Il avait trouvé Lily… Mais comment ?! Dumbledore m'avait promis qu'il la mettrais à l'abri… Une peur indicible s'empara de moi. J'avais désormais un très mauvais pressentiment. Mon cœur battait contre ma poitrine et je commençais à me sentir mal. Les paroles de Lucius me parvenaient difficilement.

- Génial, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu penses qu'il ne va pas réussir à tuer un mioche ? Potter est plutôt doué mais quand même… Notre maître est plus fort que n'importe qui.

- Oui, c'est une bonne chose de faite, répondis-je en me forçant à sourire.

Quelques heures passèrent. La fête était finie et nous attendions le Seigneur des Ténèbres, anxieux. L'espoir revenait peu à peu à moi et je me forçais de croire que Lily avait pu s'en sortir indemne, que l'Ordre du Phénix avait pu la protéger. Lucius, qui avait été tenu au courant de la destination du maître, s'y rendit en compagnie de Bellatrix et de Nott.

Autour de moi la tension montait peu à peu. Qu'allaient-ils faire si le maître avait été tué ? C'était bien entendu inconcevable mais…

Très vite, Lucius revint, le visage blême. Mon cœur se remit à battre la chamade, mais cette fois-ci de joie. Une mauvaise nouvelle pour lui était forcément une bonne pour moi. Bellatrix transplana à son tour. Elle hurlait et pleurait à chaudes larmes et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait à travers ses sanglots. Tout ceci était forcément de bon augure.

- Il est mort, annonça Lucius. Et son corps a complètement disparu.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous…nous ne savons pas. C'est ce que nous avons entendu. Nous n'avons pas pu nous approcher.

Je frémissais de soulagement et de joie. Tout était fini ! J'étais libre. Je n'aurais plus jamais à jouer les espions. Je pourrais retrouver une vie normale et Lily était vivante ! Tout ce dont j'avais rêvé ces derniers temps devenait réalité. J'avais du mal à rester impassible et à cacher mon bonheur dans la vague de stupeur, d'incompréhension et de tristesse qui s'était abattue sur mes anciens « collègues ».

- Mais c'est tout ce que vous savez ? Entendis-je crier derrière moi.

- Pour faire court, nous savons que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu et que l'enfant qu'il devait tuer est vivant…

- Mais ils sont morts !!! hurla Bellatrix. La Sang-de-Bourbe et Potter sont morts !!! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les a détruit ! Explosés ! Décimés ! Anéantis ! Morts, morts, morts !

Non. Non, c'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je ne voulais pas le croire. Et chaque hurlement de Bellatrix me ramenait à la triste et délirante vérité. Mais ils n'avaient rien vu. Ils ne pouvaient être complètement sûrs. Je devais voir Dumbledore au plus vite. Il était forcément au courant. Je m'écartai du groupe et parvins à m'éclipser malgré ma tristesse et ma fébrilité.

J'arrivais à Pré-au-Lard et parcourut le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard en courant. Je n'arrivais plus à retenir les larmes qui roulaient le long de mes joues. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je vis que les sorciers de Pré-au-Lard fêtait déjà la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la fin de la terreur, la fin des mangemorts… Mais comment pouvaient-ils rire ? Comment osaient-ils célébrer la mort de Lily, la mort de l'être le plus pur et le plus délicat sur Terre.

L'entrée du château n'était plus gardée désormais et j'entrai rapidement. Je fus soudain choqué de me trouver dans ce château qui avait été mon foyer toutes ces années et dans lequel je n'avais pas remis un pied depuis des lustres. Mes larmes redoublèrent quand je repensais à la manière dont j'avais quitté cet endroit : dans le sang et la violence gratuite. Je me dégoûtais. La culpabilité et le désarroi se mêlaient en moi et formaient un nœud dans ma gorge alors que mes larmes redoublaient. J'étais détruit. Une partie de moi était morte avec Lily. La partie qui me donnait l'espoir de me racheter. La partie qui me faisait penser que je pouvais encore être un homme bien.

Je m'étais arrêté contre la gargouille qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Ma tête était à la fois vide et trop pleine, mon cœur battait irrégulièrement et je tremblais comme une feuille, le dos contre la pierre gelée. Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de me calmer.

- Je savais bien que vous viendriez…dit une voix triste et dure.

Je rouvris les yeux et me trouvais scruté par ceux de Dumbledore. Ma souffrance laissa alors place à une énorme vague de colère.

- Vous m'aviez promis ! hurlai-je. Vos aviez dit que…

- Venez avec moi, Severus, me répondit-il Dumbledore sans perdre son calme.

J'allais répliquer mais je le suivis tout de même, montant les marches qui menaient au bureau directorial derrière le vieux sorcier en silence. Nous entrâmes et je ne pus que faire deux pas avant de m'effondrer dans le plus proche fauteuil et je ne pus m'empêcher non plus d'éclater en sanglot bruyamment, la tête entre les mains. Je sentais le regard perçant de Dumbledore sur moi.

- Lily est morte en protégeant son fils. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour lui grâce à une ancienne magie. Quand Lord Vaudémont a lancé le sort mortel sur Harry, il a ricoché et s'est retourné contre lui.

Je me fichais presque du pourquoi du comment… Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

- Je croyais…que vous alliez…la mettre…en sûreté…

Les sanglots m'empêchaient quasiment de parler et ma tête tournait. Je me sentais affreusement mal. Je me persuadais peu à peu que j'étais fini et avais envie de mourir pour ne plus souffrir.

- James et elle ont accordé leur confiance à quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas. Un peu comme vous, Severus. N'espériez-vous pas que Lord Voldemort l'épargnerait ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix dure.

Tout était ma faute. Je le savais et cela me rendait fou. Je regrettais tellement tout ce que j'avais fait depuis mon séjour chez Nott. Je m'étais caché la vérité jusque là mais ce n'était plus nécessaire. De mauvais choix, une mauvaise ambition, de mauvaises actions… J'étais mauvais. Corrompu à la moelle. Et aujourd'hui absolument rien ne pourrait me sauver. Lily était mon seul et unique espoir de rattraper mes erreurs. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle, mais aujourd'hui tout cela était vain.

- Son fils a survécu.

J'avais envie de lui crier « Et alors ?! » mais je me retins. Comme si c'était important que le mioche ait survécu. Où voulait-il en venir ? Je n'allais pas adopter le rejeton de Potter…

- Son fils a survécu. Il a ses yeux, exactement les mêmes. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de la forme et de la couleur des yeux de Lily Evans ?

Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il être si cruel ? Pourquoi remuer ainsi le couteau dans la plaie ?

- Arrêtez ! Partie…Morte…

Je n'arrivais plus à articuler deux mots. Je sombrais dans la folie et la détresse.

- Serait-ce du remord, Severus ?

- Je voudrais… Je voudrais, moi, être mort…

En fait, j'aurais aimé qu'il me tue dès maintenant. Je n'avais même plus la force de bouger, de parler, de réfléchir.

- Et en quoi cela servirait-il à qui que ce soit ? Si vous aimiez Lily Evans, si vous l'aimiez vraiment, la voie qui s'offre à vous est toute tracée.

Je relevais la tête, je ne comprenais pas. Dumbledore continuait de me scruter fixement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je prenne conscience de quelque chose. Mais mon cerveau embrumé ne fonctionnait plus réellement. Je mourais peu à peu…

- Que…que voulez-vous dire ? m'obligeais-je à demander.

Je me forçais à réfléchir de nouveau.

- Vous savez comment et pourquoi elle est morte. Faites en sorte que cela n'ait pas été en vain. Aidez-moi à protéger le fils de Lily.

Tout ceci était absurde. Mon ancien maître n'allait pas l'attaquer depuis l'au-delà…

- Il n'a pas besoin de protection, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus là…

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, et un terrible danger menacera alors Harry Potter.

Je méditais un long moment. Lily était morte pour sauver son fils. Il était donc la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle possédait au monde. Et même si le sang de Potter coulait dans les veines de l'enfant, il avait bien cinquante pour cent de Lily en lui… Et si cinquante pour cent de Lily était en danger, je me devais de les protéger, par respect, par amour et par devoir pour Lily. Oui, c'était la seule manière que j'avais de me racheter de tout le mal que j'avais fait. Protéger le fils de Lily serait ma seule raison de vivre. Mais le gosse de Potter ne devait pas le savoir. Que dirait-il si…

- Très bien, très bien. Mais ne le dîtes à personne, Dumbledore, jamais à personne ! Cela doit rester entre nous ! Jurez-le ! Je ne peux pas supporter… Surtout le fils de Potter… Je veux votre parole !

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais la robe en feu après ce match de quidditch en tentant désespérément de faire tenir ce morveux arrogant sur son balai… Si ce n'était pas pour Lily que je faisais ça… Et mon cœur se serra, comme à chaque fois que je pensais à elle, ce qui arrivait dès que je croisais les yeux verts de son horrible fils…


End file.
